TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY
by ULYFERAL
Summary: Dark Kat's cruel treatment has left Feral blind and with the mind of a kitten. Can a SWAT Kat help him return to himself?
1. Chapter 1

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 1: A Shocking Discovery

He had been missing for more than a month. The SWAT Kats had been hunting for a reported omega sighting when they found him.

"I don't see that creep anywhere! You sure he was supposed to have been here, Razor?" T-Bone grunted questioningly over his comm as he searched a lower section of the dank and very old weapons storage facility.

"That's what an eye witness reported buddy. The enforcers haven't managed to get their act together to respond thanks to that idiot Steele." Razor said in annoyance as he searched the front part of the facility. T-Bone grunted an agreement and kept searching.

It had been closed for over a decade. Heavy layers of dust were everywhere as well as mold and fungus where water had managed to seep in. It stunk. There had been reports of Dark Kat having been seen here. They couldn't take a chance he wasn't still here or had left a nasty surprise for an unsuspecting kat to be harmed by so they had to make sure it was safe.

"Well he was here!" Came Razor's grim words over the radio. "There's foot prints from his creeplings in the area. Be very careful, T-Bone." He told his partner.

"Roger!" T-Bone acknowledged as he moved into a hallway of lead doors. He checked each vault. Most were unlocked some were rusted part way open. It was pitch dark down here so he was using his high powered flash. Near the end of the hallway he stopped and stared at what looked like a new lock. Frowning he raised it up a little to study it.

There was no dust on it and it did look new. Still frowning, he dropped the lock which made a loud clank as it hit the metal door in the otherwise silent hallway. He used his flash to study the door carefully but could see nothing unusual about it except for the lock.

Using his laser, he cut the lock off. Holding his glovatrix up in a defensive posture he carefully opened the door with his other paw. It was dark and silent. T-Bone raised his flash and passed its light around the windowless room, a strong odor wafted out making him wrinkle his nose.

"Crud!"

"What is it T-Bone? Are you alright?" Razor asked anxiously.

"Get to my location on the double, Razor. I've found Feral!" T-Bone said quickly as he moved to the tight ball in the corner of the room.

Feral's head was buried in his arms and his legs were tucked against his chest, his tail wrapped around him making himself as small as he could. As T-Bone knelt down beside the silent form he could smell fear, sweat and urine. The dark tom was nude. The tabby tom carefully reached out to touch the Chief Enforcer to see if he was alive.

He wasn't prepared for Feral's reaction when his fingers touched the kat's neck. A scream of sheer terror and anguish ripped from the huddled form and it whirled up knocking T-Bone backward off his feet and sending the flash rolling away.

Feral continued to scream, turning wildly from side to side as T-Bone leaped back to his feet and reached down for the flash, flicking it up to Feral's chest trying not to blind the panicked kat.

He was horrified to see Feral's pupils were all black and his face held nothing sane only sheer terror. The kat was now sobbing and trying to escape but obviously unable to see where he was going.

T-Bone stood paralyzed for a moment as the big tom threw himself from wall to wall continuing to scream the whole time. His voice was rough and hoarse as if he had been screaming a very long time. Shaking himself out of his shocked stupor, T-Bone quickly rushed to the tom and grabbed him about the waist.

"Easy, easy...it's alright...come on...it's okay..." He kept saying soothingly trying his best to calm the terrified kat who continued to swing his arms and struggle for a moment longer.

When Feral finally registered he was being held, he froze, heaving for air. He had a confused look on his face and he began shaking his head as if he couldn't believe he wasn't alone anymore. T-Bone didn't let go and continued to make soothing noises.

Feral began to tremble then shoved his face against T-Bone's, whimpering in distress like a helpless kitten. Razor finally arrived and halted in the door at the strange scene.

"T-Bone?" He asked hesitantly.

T-Bone was hugging Feral, caressing his back and swaying side to side to try and comfort the shuddering and now sobbing kat. He looked over at his partner, a grim expression on his face.

"It looks like Dark Kat just threw him in here and left him. I don't know if he's even sane anymore." T-Bone said heavily as he continued to do what he could for the kat that clung to him.

"He stinks!" Razor said wrinkling his nose. He shone his flash around and saw where Feral apparently made his toilet. There was no sign of food but there was an empty bowl on the floor, bone dry. "I think you may be right T-Bone. He was left to rot. I may not have liked him but no kat should have to suffer something like this. We'd better get him to a hospital." Razor said gravely.

"I agree!" T-Bone said as he began to move Feral to the door. It was a little awkward since Feral wouldn't let go of him.

As they moved down the dark hallway, it was slow going as Feral was very weak and wouldn't stop crying and whimpering.

"God! He's a mess," T-Bone murmured upset by Feral's condition. "He's lost a lot of weight and he seems to be blind!"

"Yeah, looks like Dark Kat was going to let him die a slow painful death and being in the dark soo long could be why his sight is gone. Hope it's temporary." Razor said quietly as he led the way out of the place.

Dusk was falling as they walked slowly to the jet and when they got close, Razor opened the cargo door. T-Bone aided Feral up the ramp and settled him onto a jump seat. He tried to pull away so that he could put a seat belt on him but Feral cried out in terror and clung tighter.

Razor looked at his partner worriedly, "I think he's too afraid to let go of another kat after being untouched for so long, buddy. You better just sit with him. I'll take us to the hospital." He said grimly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." T-Bone said in resignation as he sat down next to the tightly clinging tom. Razor seat belted them both, found a blanket to wrap around Feral then climbed up to the cockpit after closing the cargo door.

Feral cried out in fright when Razor started the jet's engines. T-Bone winced at the scream in his ear as he pulled the tom's head to his chest and caressed the face with his fingers while hugging the tom tighter to him. It seemed to work as Feral stopped screaming and went back to whimpering, pressing his head hard against the other kat as if his life depended on it.

Thankfully, it was a short trip to the hospital. Razor had called ahead and warned the medical team of Feral's condition.

They were waiting for them when Razor put the jet down on their heli pad. After shutting down the engines, Razor opened the cargo door then jumped down to help out. The medics rushed forward. A physician began to examine the Commander while he remained clinging to T-Bone.

"Alright, let's get him inside!" The doctor ordered. A gurney was rolled up and pulled close but when they tried to pry Feral from T-Bone, he clung tighter and squealed in terror. There was such a look of fright on that haggard face that searched blindly for something to hold onto that made T-Bone feel sick at heart. He'd never seen anyone so desperately afraid. Instead of pulling away, the tabby tom leaned forward and made a soothing rumble and mewing sound.

Feral halted, cocking his head to listen while his chest heaved and he panted. The big tom lowered his face and brushed it against T-Bone's cheek before burying his nose in the tabby's neck fur seeking comfort.

Frowning, the doctor shook his head. "I need two cc's of hydrazine," he requested from a med tech. A filled needle was handed to him, he turned and injected Feral. Moments later, the big tom sighed and went limp. T-Bone helped the medics lift Feral onto the gurney.

The Commander was rushed into a trauma bay. His clothes were stripped off, he was examined, cleaned, IV's inserted and blood drawn. Based on the conditions he was found in and the way he was behaving, the doctor decided to send him to the psychiatric ward where they would assess his mental status.

After insuring Feral was being taken care of and giving a description of how they had found the Commander, the SWAT Kats departed, wrapped in their own thoughts.

Arriving at their hangar, T-Bone stripped off his clothes and redressed in his coveralls. He tossed his G-suit in the laundry basket nearby. Still badly shaken, he didn't speak as he made for the ladder to their garage above.

Razor watched his upset partner disappear up the ladder. He took his time changing his clothes before following Chance. When he reached the garage, he didn't see Chance anywhere. He continued on up the stairs to their quarters. There he found his friend holding a drink and staring down at the floor.

"Chance?" He asked quietly as he went to the fridge and got himself a drink. He turned and studied his silent partner. "Buddy?" He asked again reaching out a paw to touch his friend's shoulder questioningly.

"I can't get over the way Feral looked." Chance said in a hushed voice. "And the way he clung to me like I was his lifeline."

"Yeah. I know. It shook me too." Jake said softly.

Chance finally looked up at his friend, his eyes haunted. "Do you think he's even sane?"

Wincing, Jake sighed. "I don't know. He certainly didn't act like he was...but I'm not a doctor."

Grimacing suddenly, as an unpleasant realization hit him, Chance groaned, "Crud, that means we may be stuck with that hopeless idiot Steele. The enforcers might mutiny if they have to put up with his stupidity and pompousness."

Jake grimaced as well, "Ugh! You're right there but even if Feral does recover it won't be for quite a while, Chance."

"I know! Even if I couldn't stand the big lug he was still a strong leader. The city's been screwed since he went missing and now he'll be out a lot longer. What a mess!" Chance said in disgust. Jake just nodded in agreement.

At Enforcer Headquarters, early the next morning, temporary Commander Steele was going over reports and was thoroughly enjoying his position of importance. There was a knock on his door and he called an imperious 'come in'.

Commander Feral's loyal Sergeant strode in looking both relieved and grim which made for an odd expression to Steele's mind. He eyed the Sergeant warily. He knew this kat held no love or respect for him but he did follow orders well.

"Yes! What is it?" Steele demanded.

"Sir! We've received a call from Megakat Trauma Center. The SWAT Kats found Commander Feral yesterday evening. He had been taken by Dark Kat and made a prisoner at an old weapons storage facility. Apparently he was locked inside a storage room with no light, food, or contact for a very long time. He is temporarily blind, very weak, and has reverted to the mind of a kitten. The doctor reports that it was probably the only way he could survive the severe deprivation Dark Kat had left him in." The Sergeant reported, the last he nearly choked on. The horrible conditions Feral had been forced to survive and the state he'd been found in had sickened him.

Steele sat there in shock for a long moment. 'That's just nasty' he thought in horror. Dark Kat was a vicious, smart and quite mad omega and he never wanted to cross paths with him. But thanks to that omega he was now Commander for much longer maybe permanently. Now that he could live with though he was sorry about Feral's condition.

"That's terrible. Did the doctor say anything about the Commander's chances of recovery," Steele asked, properly concerned, though all he really cared about was how long he would be keeping his position.

Grimacing, the Sergeant said, "They didn't really know. More tests needed to be done. All Dr. Fresco said was it might be a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Keep me informed of his condition. Dismissed." Steele told him.

The Sergeant nodded, about-faced and left the office.

'Humph, with any luck, Feral might never come back.' Steele thought smirking a little as he returned to the work on his desk.

Later that same morning...

At city hall, Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, received a disturbing call. She hung up and walked into the Mayor's adjoining office. Manx was putting as usual, he had just made a hole in one into a water glass when she entered the room.

"Mayor Manx, I just received a call from Megakat Trauma Center. The SWAT Kats found Commander Feral and they took him to the center for treatment yesterday evening." She told him.

"Wonderful! Have him come to my office and brief me on where he's been. The citay's been a mess since he's been gone." Manx said in relief.

"Uhm...I'm afraid that won't be possible, Mayor. It seems Commander Feral is suffering from extreme deprivation. According to his doctor, the SWAT Kats found him locked in a dark room without food and water for a very long time. He's thin, temporarily blind, and functions at the level of a frightened kitten." Callie said unhappily.

Manx gaped at her then stuttered, "Bbblind...craazy...bbbut that means we have to find another Chief Enforcer."

Already upset by the news of Feral's horrible condition, Callie was not happy about Manx's response. "He's been the best Chief Enforcer this city has ever had. Don't you dare write him off so quickly!" She snapped at him.

He blinked in shocked surprise at her vehemence. "But Callie, he may be out for who knows how long," he tried to get her to see reason.

"We don't know that yet! Besides his second in command is in charge. It's not like the position is completely unmanned," she said angrily, though she knew Steele was worse than useless as a substitute but she wasn't about to tell Manx that.

"Very well. We'll just hope Feral recovers. You probably should go to the hospital and see him yourself to get a better idea of the truth of the matter," he said backing down and letting Callie handle it for now.

"I think I'll do that." Callie said tightly turning on her heel and leaving the room. Manx sighed then shrugged and went back to his putting.

She stopped in her office only long enough to grab her purse and tell her secretary where she'd be. She wasted no time getting to her car and driving through lunchtime traffic toward the hospital. She was very afraid of what she'd find once she got there.


	2. Chapter 2

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 2: Rising from the Dark

Calico Briggs stared in horror at what the Chief Enforcer of her city had been reduced to. Dr. Fresco had tried to prepare her when she'd arrived at the hospital and demanded to know Feral's status and to see him but nothing he had told her could have prepared her for this.

When the door to the room was unlocked, the first thing she saw was a rather plain, light blue room with a large barred window where sunlight streamed in onto the bed where the Commander was huddled, hiding under a blanket. As soon as the door had opened, a haggard face peeked out, blind eyes turning toward the door, sniffing the air urgently for something.

When he apparently didn't scent what he hoped he ducked his head back under the blanket and began to cry despairingly.

Callie's paw came up to her mouth in shock and tears sprang into her eyes. "Oh God! This is worse than you told me!" She accused the doctor standing behind her.

"Ms. Briggs, I said he had reverted to a kitten mindset. It was the only way he could survive the severe deprivation Dark Kat subjected him to. Because he is a very strong willed kat, there is every reason to believe that once he feels safe he will come back to himself but it will take time." Dr. Fresco insisted trying to reassure her.

"But he's terrified! Despite being in a safe place with kats that care, he's still terrified." Callie said angrily.

Sighing, the doctor gently pulled her out of the room and closed the door. "Ms. Briggs, I know. This is why I'm glad you came here today. Since his arrival last evening, we've tried everything to help calm him, after he woke from the sedative, but nothing has worked." Fresco said frowning. "I can only guess that when that SWAT Kat held him he latched onto that person as a lifeline and won't accept anyone else."

"So one of the SWAT Kats held Feral when they found him and that is the one he's fixated on, is that what you're saying?" Callie asked trying to understand.

"Yes, that's what we think." Fresco nodded.

"Which of them was it?" She asked.

"The larger of the two." Fresco said shrugging his shoulders at not knowing their names.

"That's T-Bone!" Callie said in surprise. "So are you saying that perhaps T-Bone might be able to draw Feral out of himself?"

"It's only a hope, Ms. Briggs. He was the one Feral clung to tightly when he arrived and had to be pried from. Not having been touched by another for nearly a month caused him to attach himself to the first person who touched him. It was his minds way of reattaching himself to reality. That is the premise we are working under anyway." He said seriously.

"They hate each other won't that be a detriment to Feral's recovery?" Callie said frowning in concern.

"At this moment, Feral does not have enough mind to recognize T-Bone for what he is. Not being able to see, Feral uses his sense of smell to identify the one he remembers held him that is why he gets so upset when he can't scent him in his visitors. He keeps searching for him and won't accept anyone else." Dr. Fresco repeated.

"Is his sight going to come back?" She asked worriedly staring back at Feral's door.

"The ophthalmologist can find nothing wrong with the Commander's eyes. He thinks its hysterical blindness caused by the conditions he was in. It's psychological in nature and should spontaneously return when he does." He reassured her.

"That's good to know." She sighed then thought about what to do next. "I guess I'd better contact T-Bone and let him know he'll be needed to help Feral. I just don't know if he will do it." She said uncertainly.

"If he isn't willing, Feral may never come back," the doctor said gravely.

"I understand. All I can do is ask. You'll know if he agrees when he shows up here." Callie told him with a sigh. The doctor merely nodded and led her back out to the main floor. She said goodbye and left the hospital for her office.

Once at her desk, she sat there for long minutes just staring out the window. Dark Kat's punishment would not be strong enough to pay for what he'd done to Commander Feral. It didn't help that the omega was still on the loose somewhere in the city. Steele was useless in trying to find him much less capture him.

They would have to wait until the criminal showed himself again. Sighing in frustration, Callie turned back to her desk then coming to a decision, she reached for her purse. A moments pawing around in its interior, she finally fished out the communicator.

In a garage on the edge of the city an alarm sounded. A cinnamon tom hurried to answer it.

"Yes Ms. Briggs?"

"Razor, I need to see you both in my office immediately, please." Callie told him.

"What's the problem, Ms. Briggs?" Jake asked frowning.

"There's no enemy and I'm not in danger but I have a serious matter to speak to T-Bone about, please come." Callie explained.

"We'll be there in a few, Ms. Briggs!" Jake told her hanging up and turning to his friend in puzzlement.

"Wonder what that's all about?" Chance asked.

"Don't know buddy, so we better go and find out." Jake said turning to close the garage with Chance's help then climbing down the hidden hatch to their hangar.

Within minutes they were on their way and soon, landing on the clock tower.

"What?" T-Bone said in shock not certain he had heard Callie right. They were standing before her desk and she had just finished explaining why she had summoned them.

"You heard me, T-Bone. The doctor says that Feral fixed on you as the one he will trust. His mind is that of a kitten and he is still blind. You are his bridge to reality and without it he may never return to himself." Callie repeated seriously.

"Crud! I thought it was bad but..." T-Bone said heavily unable to continue. He stared at the floor lost in his thoughts for several minutes. The other two did not disturb him while they waited to see what he would decide to do.

'This is my antagonist. How can I help him when he would just turn his back on me in a heart beat if our situations were switched..." He thought angrily then his conscious reared up... "aw come on be fair...he might do it...he's not evil just stubborn and arrogant but he does care about the city and would die for it just as I would. I can't leave him like that if there's a chance to save him. I couldn't live with myself if I turned my back,' he thought in resignation. He rubbed his neck then looked up at his friend and Callie.

"Alright, I'll do it. I can't just leave him like that." He told them.

Callie smiled warmly at him. "I know this is asking a lot T-Bone and I'm glad you are willing. If you would like me to, I'll go with you and introduce you to Feral's physician?" She asked hesitantly.

"Uhm, okay, sure. Want to go in the Turbokat?" He asked. She nodded and grabbed her purse and led the way back up the tower steps to where the jet was parked.

The flight was quick and soon they were walking into the hospital with Callie leading the way to the bank of elevators. Two floors up and another wing over, she led them to a barred and secured door. She pushed a button next to it.

The door popped open and she stepped into a reception area. The door silently snicked close behind them. A receptionist nodded at them and stared in puzzlement at the SWAT Kats. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Deputy Mayor Briggs and I and the SWAT Kats are here to see Dr. Fresco." Callie told her.

"Just a moment while I see if he's available." She said reaching for her phone. Moments later she hung up. "He'll be here in a moment." She told them.

"Thank you!" Callie said politely.

A few minutes later a cheetah patterned kat with short cropped dark brown hair opened the opposite door. "Ah, Ms. Briggs. I didn't expect you back so quickly." He said in surprise, eyeing the SWAT Kats.

"I didn't think it was right to allow Commander Feral to suffer any longer than was necessary." Callie said quietly. The doctor nodded solemnly.

"Please, follow me," he gestured through the door he was holding open. He led the way down a quiet corridor. They passed a gathering room where some of the patients sat watching TV, playing games or just staring into space. T-Bone felt a shiver slither down his spine at the sight and was glad when they continued down the hall turning into another shorter hall and finally stopping at a door that looked just like all the others around them.

The doctor opened a small observation window on the door peer inside the room before unlocking it. He stepped in a short distance. He threw up his arm to stop their entry. "Please, only T-Bone," he said in a soft voice. Callie and Razor stepped back.

T-Bone stepped nervously forward to stand next to the doctor. Razor could just see between the two into the room. A bed was in the corner near a barred window and on it was a frightened, huddled figure. Feral had sat up when the door opened and was holding a blanket up, nearly hiding behind it. His blind eyes were turned toward them and he was sniffing the air.

T-Bone swallowed hard. Feral looked horrible. Before he could move or say anything, Feral's blind eyes widened and he cried out excitedly, lunging from the bed toward T-Bone. Because of the blanket, his weakness, and being blind his lunge sent him flying toward the floor. T-Bone raced forward and slid onto his back as he caught the tom from slamming to the floor on his face.

Feral was momentarily stunned as he lay on top of T-Bone. They lay there catching their breath for a few minutes. T-Bone recovered first, wrapping an arm around Feral's waist and using his other to pull the tom's legs around, he levered them up to a seated position. Feral was still a little disoriented so allowed T-Bone to handle him.

T-Bone cradled the Commander in his arms making no attempt to get off the floor allowing Feral to get his bearings. The big tom turned his head toward T-Bone's scent and immediately buried his nose in the tabby tom's neck giving a cry of relief. His arms wrapped around T-Bone's chest and he clung tightly. T-Bone sighed and began rubbing the clinging tom's back in an up and down soothing motion, murmuring assurances. Soft sobs came from Feral as he huddled as deep as he could in the SWAT Kat's embrace.

Razor swallowed and turned away, disturbed by the scene. It was a terrible thing to see the powerful tom reduced to this. He knew this was going to be a hard climb back for the Commander and wondered if T-Bone would be able to handle it.

"He hasn't eaten since he arrived," the doctor interrupted softly. "It would be really helpful if you could coax him to manage some soup. He had to be sedated to rehydrate him earlier."

"I can certainly try." T-Bone said, his voice equally soft. He began a gentle rocking motion as he would do to comfort a small kitten. For the moment, he needed to think of Feral as just that, a very large, distressed kitten.

Razor had turned back to the room and asked quietly, "You want me to leave you a cyclotron, buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks Razor. Don't know when I'll be home though." T-Bone told him.

"I think it might be a while this first time, T-Bone. Don't worry about it, I'll handle things for a while." Razor assured his partner. T-Bone nodded his thanks. Razor turned to Callie. "You want me to take you back now, Ms. Briggs?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you Razor. I'm not needed here now. Thank you again for doing this T-Bone." She said to the burly tom on the floor. T-Bone just smiled sadly and nodded returning his attention to Feral who was nuzzling him urgently, making querulous noises of agitation at the continued presence of others.

"I'll bring some food in a little bit. You take as long as you can to comfort him." Dr. Fresco said as he began to close the door. T-Bone nodded in agreement.

The door closed silently, leaving T-Bone alone with the dark tom. "It's okay, I won't leave you, just relax." T-Bone murmured softly. Feral sighed in relief when they were alone. He slumped tirededly in the arms he remembered.

T-Bone was relieved when Feral relaxed. He could tell the big tom was exhausted. He caressed the head that rested against his chest gently, soothingly. "You're real tired, aren't you?" T-Bone asked softly not really expecting an answer.

He let Feral become calmer before he made an attempt to get them to the bed. "You can't sleep here so let's get you back in your covers...hmmm." T-Bone coaxed as he got his feet under him and carefully pulled the dark tom to his. Feral made annoyed noises but complied as he was led back to his bed.

T-Bone got him situated back under the covers with himself sitting close. Feral kept sniffing the air to reassure himself that T-Bone hadn't left as he allowed himself to be put back to bed. He wouldn't lay down and that was okay with the tabby since the doctor was bringing food soon. As soon as the thought touched his mind, there was a knock on the door and the doctor was entering with a tray.

He quietly crossed the room and put the tray next to T-Bone, nodded at him, then turned and left without saying a word. Feral had gone stiff when the doctor entered but relaxed when he heard the door close and the intruder's scent had left.

"Okay, let's see if you would be willing to eat something," T-Bone said softly as he lifted the bowl of soup. He scooped up a serving and brought it close to Feral's mouth. The tom sniffed but made no move to open his mouth.

"Come on, you really need this," the tabby coaxed. Feral's face held a puzzled look. Frowning, T-Bone wondered if Feral even remembered food at all. He'd heard somewhere that if a person was starved long enough they just couldn't bring themselves to eat. He set the bowl back down and dipped a finger in the spoonful he held. He rubbed the soup soaked finger across Feral's lips.

Feral blinked in surprise and licked his lips. Taking that as an encouraging sign, T-Bone again offered the spoon, rubbing it's tip against Feral's mouth. The kat opened it and T-Bone poured the soup in. Feral held it in his mouth, tasting it before swallowing. He sat there thinking about it for a moment before opening his mouth for more.

T-Bone sighed inwardly in relief as he slowly offered a spoonful at a time to Feral. After only consuming half the bowl, the tom refused anymore. T-Bone guessed he just couldn't handle too much at a time which meant multiple meals throughout the day. It was going to be a long time before the big tom was able to regain the weight he had lost at this rate. T-Bone had to remind himself this would be a long battle for Feral.

He put the tray on the floor out of the way. Feral was looking tired, his eyes were drooping. T-Bone lifted himself up only a little to pull the blankets up then pushed the tom gently down to the pillow. Feral resisted but stopped when T-Bone leaned close and nuzzled him.

"It okay, I'm not leaving until you are fully asleep. Lay down now." T-Bone said softly. Feral really didn't understand what was being said but seemed to get the meaning as he relaxed and collapsed onto the pillow with a sigh.

T-Bone got settled and began a gentle caress of Feral's back. He would stay until the big tom was deep asleep. 'I probably need to set up a regular schedule for being here with the nursing staff,' he mused then grimaced, 'This is going to be hard to manage...taking care of Feral...the garage...being a SWAT Kat...Gods!...I'm going to be wasted!'


	3. Chapter 3

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 3: The Slow Path to Recovery

Time passed slowly. T-Bone had fallen into a regular schedule that, at times, left him utterly exhausted. After a month, Feral still didn't communicate with anyone but T-Bone and still couldn't see. It was frustrating. He ignored any attempts to draw him out...spending his days huddled in his blankets...resting and sleeping...the nights were the worst though.

Dr. Fresco had to tranquilize Feral at night because the flashbacks of his incarceration kept him from getting any rest despite them leaving the lights on all night. Drugging him every night just wasn't good for him so T-Bone found himself sleeping spooned behind the Chief Enforcer with his arms wrapped around him at least three nights a week.

They had been very fortunate that the omegas had been quiet during this time. T-Bone didn't see how he would have been able to handle being a SWAT Kat, a mechanic and a caretaker at the same time. As it was, he would work on cars with his buddy, in between going to the hospital morning, noon, and night to insure Feral ate.

Jake was worried. Chance was looking wrung out, the strain of taking care of a big kitten was taking its toll on him but he had no solution on how to give his friend a much needed break so kept his worries to himself.

Meanwhile, Callie was becoming more and more frustrated by Steele's incompetent handling of the enforcers. She had heard rumors of disgruntled enforcers dangerously ignoring commands even if they were legitimate orders because of the numerous frivolous ones Steele kept giving. She was truly concerned about the possibility of a mutiny in the ranks but so far training and discipline kept any from doing more than mutter after hours at the local bars.

She had Dr. Fresco keep her informed at least once a week on Feral's progress. Unfortunately, there had been no good news on that front for weeks now. The doctor kept hoping for a break through but it hadn't materialized and she was losing hope.

There things remained for two months until a Friday evening when T-Bone prepared to leave Feral after encouraging him to eat his dinner. He'd taken the tray away and placed it outside the door and returned to the Commander's side after signaling the nurse to bring the big tom's evening tranquilizer. Feral had taken to fighting the injection so T-Bone had to remain to cajole him to allow it and stay with him until he fell asleep.

T-Bone sighed, his mind wandering, as he absently rubbed Feral's back in comforting circles. Nothing seemed to be changing. Everyday was the same...he would arrive...greet Feral with a hug, help him eat, sit for a little...try to encourage him to leave the room...try to get him to talk...then leave for work...return later at lunch and repeat it all over again. Feral would greet him enthusiastically...hugging and nuzzling him...then sit and lean against T-Bone while the tabby tried to talk to him...there was no glimmer of recognition in those blind eyes and T-Bone wondered if there ever would be. That thought alone made him shudder. He didn't see himself being Feral's caretaker for the rest of his natural life. The thought was nightmarish in the extreme.

His dismal thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of the on duty nurse, Marissa. She smiled warmly at T-Bone. He returned it wanly having no energy to flirt with the pretty nurse. She looked at him sympathetically...seeing a very tired and dispirited soul at his wits end. Sighing she turned to her patient.

"Well Commander are we going to cooperate tonight?" She asked gently moving closer but stopping an arms length away waiting to see what Feral would do.

To the shock of the nurse and T-Bone, Feral said "No" very distinctly, moving to the back of the bed and appeared to be looking at the nurse even though his pupils were still wide and blank.

T-Bone stared at Feral in amazement. "Hey there big guy! Do you understand me?" He asked carefully.

Feral turned his head toward T-Bone and frowned. "Some" came the hesitant response.

"That's fantastic. So you don't want the shot, huh? I can't blame you but you don't sleep very well and the shot helps you do that." T-Bone coaxed. Though excited about this break through he was too tired and it was late to really go any further with it.

The dark tom shook his head firmly and repeated, "no, won't" again very distinctly with no hesitation.

T-Bone's shoulders slumped, he looked over at Marissa. "Looks like we're not going to get any cooperation tonight. Maybe you'd better contact Dr. Fresco about this and ask what he wants to do," he said heavily.

"I think you're right T-Bone," she agreed and left the room.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" The tabby asked not certain he would get an answer but thought talking might jar something else loose in the Commander's mind.

"Not sleep," was the surprising response. T-Bone just stared at him. 'Well what the hell?' He thought nonplused. "Uh, okay...um...I'm sorry but I'm really tired and need to go home to sleep," T-Bone said lamely.

"Sleep here," was the firm response. Feral pushed his blanket and sheet down and gestured at the bed.

"Uhm...thanks but I'd really prefer my own bed," T-Bone tried again. A mulish look crossed Feral's face.

"Not leave alone," he said insisted, pouting. T-Bone blinked, unable to decide how to respond to that demand.

Before he could think of something, Nurse Marissa returned. She walked in and closed the door behind her then leaned against it. "Dr. Fresco said he would be here as soon as possible and to stay here until he does," she told him.

T-Bone sighed. As if in response to that tired sound, Feral moved to sit closer to T-Bone and lowered his face to nuzzle T-Bone's cheek. "Not sad...stay...sleep...too scared alone...!" He murmured urgently. T-Bone couldn't ignore that disjointed plea. He wrapped an arm around Feral's waist and hugged him. "Okay, I'll stay but you have to try and sleep," he warned the dark tom. Feral nodded his head solemnly.

"Well he is communicating at least," Marissa said softly. "That's a distinct improvement."

T-Bone nodded. She was right, this was the first time Feral had spoken a word and attempted to interact outside himself.

They sat quietly saying nothing more until there was a knock on the door and Dr. Fresco entered. "Good evening all. So we're talking finally, heh, Commander!" He said addressing the big tom. He waited patiently to see if Feral would speak to someone else besides T-Bone.

Feral raised his head and sniffed the air, toward the doctor questioningly. Taking that as a silent response, Dr. Fresco asked a more direct question, "How are you tonight, Ulysses?" using his patient's first name to see if he would respond to that more easily.

"Okay," came the hesitant answer.

"Good! You don't want a shot tonight?" Fresco asked.

"No shot!" Feral answered.

"Alright no shot right now but if the bad dreams come back will you take the shot then?" He asked carefully.

Feral sat still apparently attempting to work out what was being asked. His face frowned revealing his concentration, finally, he said, "Maybe!"

"Good enough. There's a bell on the wall..." he said, pointing to it, "that you can push to get help, alright?"

Feral shook his head, leaning closer to T-Bone and said, "No, Bone stay...not alone," he insisted again.

Dr. Fresco's brows lifted questioningly at T-Bone. "Yeah, he insisted I stay tonight," the tabby said ruefully.

"He actually managed to convey that to you clearly?" Dr. Fresco asked seriously.

"Yeah, he was pretty clear." T-Bone said frowning at the doctor in puzzlement at the way he worded the question.

"I see. Could I see you in the hallway for a minute?" He asked the tabby then directed his next question to Feral, "Ulysses, I need to talk to T-Bone outside for just a minute. Nurse Marissa will stay with you. Will that be okay?" He asked studying Feral closely as he waited for his answer.

Feral sat still and frowned chewing on his lip nervously. Taking a deep breath, he said slowly, "Okaay...back fast?"

T-Bone said gently, "Will be right back, promise!" He patted the kat on the back reassuringly.

The tabby got up slowly. Feral grabbed his blanket and held onto it tightly. T-Bone and the doctor walked out the door.

"It's okay, he'll be right back!" Marisa said soothingly. Feral didn't answer her, only gripped his blanket tighter.

Outside the room, Dr. Fresco quickly asked, "Alright tell me what happened tonight."

T-Bone told him all that had happened and how Feral had acted. Fresco frowned for a minute as he digested the information then he smiled. "This is good news. Commander Feral has moved from a very young kitten to about toddler level. This proves that he is moving forward in his mind. These next steps could go very fast. We'll need to stay alert to his change in moods more closely."

T-Bone sighed in relief. This was good news. "Thanks, doc. I was beginning to think he was never going to get better," he said.

"I know its been very hard for you T-Bone. You've done a very good job staying with it despite the heavy demand on your time. Now we have hope that he will recover. I'm sorry you have to stay but if it makes him able to stay with us and move forward it will be worth it. However, he will most likely still have a flashback so be prepared for it." Dr. Fresco warned him.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks! Well I better get back in there. See you in the morning," T-Bone said reaching for the door nob. Dr. Fresco nodded and murmured a good evening.

Going back inside, T-Bone went to the bed and sat next to Feral who sighed in relief and pressed himself against the tabby again. The tabby looked over to the nurse, "Were good Marissa, good night."

Marissa nodded, "Good night," she said smiling and left the room. "Just call me if you need me!"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Sleep Bone..." Feral said pushing at T-Bone to lay down.

T-Bone found it odd that Feral was the one initiating action, it was a little disconcerting. Sighing he got comfortable on the bed but was surprised when Feral simply sat leaning against him but not laying down.

"You need to sleep to you know," he said coaxingly.

"Not sleep...not tired," the big tom said stubbornly.

'He really does sound like a two year old', T-Bone thought in bemusement but was too tired to dwell on it so allowed himself to close his eyes and rest.

His eyes flew open again when he was startled by a light patting on his shoulder. Feral sat relaxed, patting him with one paw and looking around despite not seeing anything. T-Bone realized that the dark tom was doing what the tabby did when they slept together, offering comforting touches. Smiling in amusement at the switched roles, T-Bone closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

It felt like he'd only just shut his eyes when a horrified scream jerked him awake, heart pounding. An arm slapped across his chest, rolling over quickly he wrapped his arms around the wildly struggling Feral. The dark tom was trying desperately to free himself of his bedding and flee.

Nothing T-Bone did could breach the frantic kat's nightmare so he did the only thing he could think of. He opened his mouth and grabbed Feral's ruff in his jaws. The tom suddenly went limp. T-Bone didn't let go for several minutes then slowly released his hold, licking the neck fur soothingly.

Feral quivered and cried softly. T-Bone hugged the large body to his chest and purred to comfort the upset tom. It seemed to take a long time but finally the Commander relaxed, sniffing a little before sighing and sinking back to sleep.

T-Bone was still too shaken to go back to sleep so lay pressed against the dark furred tom until his heart calmed enough for him to slip into slumber again.


	4. Chapter 4

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 4: Clawing One's Way Back

The next morning, T-Bone woke groggy, his nose buried in the neck fur of another. He blinked and pulled back. 'Oh yeah, I slept here last night,' he thought blearily as he disentangled himself from Feral.

The big tom didn't stir to T-Bone's relief. He made his way to the bathroom, wishing he could take a shower but settled for splashing water on his face. When he came out, Feral was just stirring. He went to the kat's side and gently caressed his face. Feral sighed and opened his eyes then whimpered when he couldn't see anything.

Sighing sadly, T-Bone murmured reassurances and helped the kat to the bathroom. When they came out a nurse was just arriving with breakfast. He stayed, making sure Feral ate. As he was finishing the doctor came in.

"Good morning. Today I want to conduct some tests on the Commander to determine just how far he's come back." He told them.

"Okay, I've got to go anyway. My partner is going to need me." T-Bone told him then he turned to Feral and said, "I'll be back at lunchtime to see you again. Do what the doctor's says so that you'll get better sooner."

"Okay!" Feral said in a subdued manner. He wasn't happy about T-Bone leaving, both the doctor and the tabby could tell but he wasn't making a fuss about it and that was a positive sign.

Pleased by that, T-Bone left in a lighter mood.

Over the next few weeks, Feral began to show increasing signs of improvement. As his mind began to return to the present, T-Bone managed to get him out of his room and take him to the hospital physical therapy room to work out and restore his body to its former strength.

Feral came to truly enjoy the workouts. They made him feel better and the nightmares seemed to ease a bit as well.

It wasn't long before T-Bone was able to cut his visits to twice a day and was staying the night only once a week. Feral still behaved like a kitten but he had reached the age of ten or so by his behavior. Then the trouble began.

Now that he grasped more of what was going on around him, Feral began to be argumentative, picking fights when he became too frustrated over some test the doctors were doing or an exercise T-Bone was teaching him. His fits of temper and upset were increasing as he regained more of his mind.

T-Bone was hard pressed not to snap at the stubborn kat when he acted up. It felt too much like being a parent for the tabby's comfort. Sometimes he had to simply call a halt to whatever they were doing and walk away to cool off. He had to remind himself that it was far more frustrating for Feral as bits and pieces of his life returned.

He vented his frustration one day, while working on an enforcer sedan at the garage.

"I tell you, Jake. I really felt like smacking him. He was sulking so badly over not getting the karate move I was showing him that he sat down on the mat and wouldn't move. He normally likes me moving his limbs in the required pattern for the specific karate move but now he's resisting me and making it harder for himself. He's become a real handful," he complained to his partner.

"Sounds like he's reached teenhood, Chance. I don't know about you but I had friends that acted like that when they got frustrated learning something new. Teen years were always hard, if I remember correctly." Jake said in commiseration. "It doesn't help that Feral has an additional problem of being blind. That has to be extremely difficult for him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but it's hard to put up with," Chance sighed remembering his teens and wincing. Feral was tame compared to how he had acted. "I just wish his vision would come back. The eye doctor still thinks its connected to his fears though most of them have finally eased. He still does have flashbacks but they are fewer and milder," he said musingly.

"I'm no shrink, but it sounds as if his mind has pushed what was done to him into a hidden part of his subconscious. It's a way for the mind to protect itself while it heals. He'll still have to deal with it eventually and accept it before he will be truly healed," Jake said wiping his paws on a rag. "Unfortunately, that will take a while too."

"Yeah, more time away from his job. If he ever does recover enough to return to work, he's got a mess to fix thanks to his incompetent second in command," Chance said in disgust as he returned to his work. Jake just snorted and went to their office to do paperwork.

Chance found he had been too optimistic about the flashbacks easing, a week later. Instead of becoming fewer they suddenly increased in number and in intensity. Dr. Fresco said it was due to more of Feral's consciousness becoming aware which allowed his memories of his treatment at Dark Kat's paws to reappear. Feral continued to beat them back, denying them. This only made it worse causing flashbacks during the day as well as night.

He was becoming even more short-tempered and exhausted. Unfortunately, the omegas attacks picked up forcing the SWAT Kats on alert more frequently. T-Bone could not visit as often. This exasperated Feral's condition and he began to backslide.

"No! This can't be happening! He's come too far to fall back again. What can be done to stop it?" T-Bone demanded when the doctor told him the bad news at the end of a very bad week.

"He needs your reassurance but can't get that because you haven't been able to visit as often as he needs. I know this isn't your fault what with the increased danger to the city lately but it's true nonetheless," Dr. Fresco said unhappily.

"I just can't be in two places at the same time..." T-Bone began to say frustratingly until a thought occurred to him, "...wait...perhaps there is a way...that's if he'll accept it!" He said thoughtfully.

"Oh, what might that be?" The doctor asked puzzled.

"Well, when I was young, I remember a friend of mind needed reassurance after the death of his father. His mother gave him a piece of clothing that still had his father's scent on it. It helped him accept his loss easier by clinging to that for a while. I thought perhaps something like that might work for Feral when I can't be with him." T-Bone explained.

"I think you have something there. I've heard of that method and have seen it work for some. It couldn't hurt to try." Dr. Fresco said cautiously optimistic.

"Okay, let's go see him and see if this will work because I just don't know what else I can do." T-Bone sighed in frustration.

They made their way to Feral's room and found him huddled on his bed, his face turned toward the sun. He looked depressed.

"Hey there guy, sorry I've been too busy to come by. I've got an important job to do and it's keeping me away from you. I thought perhaps I could give you something that will remind you of me and give you comfort when I can't be here." T-Bone told him.

Feral had turned to his voice and listened though he didn't move from the bed. "I miss you!" He said simply.

T-Bone sighed and went to the kat's side and sat beside him, putting his arm around his waist. "I know, I'm sorry."

Feral just sighed. "So what is this something you want to give me that will help," he asked skeptically.

"Hmm, well it would be something with my scent so ..." T-Bone paused to think then brightened and said, "I can give you my t-shirt, how's that?" He asked the tom.

"I guess," Feral said unenthusiastically. T-Bone sighed but knew he really couldn't blame him for feeling that way. He moved back from Feral enough to begin to partially undress. After a few minutes he finally removed his t-shirt then laboriously replaced his G-suit again.

"Here you go," he said pushing the t-shirt into Feral's paws. Feral blinked then brought the shirt to his nose. After a deep sniff, he sighed and smiled a little.

"Might help," he conceded.

"Great, then you want to leave your room for a quick workout. I have time for a short session." T-Bone coaxed him.

Feral brightened, left the t-shirt on the bed, and got to his feet. Smiling at Feral's eagerness, T-Bone held his arm out for Feral to grasp so that he could be guided down to the workroom.

The solution worked and allowed T-Bone to concentrate on his job with a clear mind. Feral could be found by the nurses hugging the shirt when he had a particular bad flashback allowing him to calm himself and rest easier.

Six months had passed when the breakthrough finally happened. T-Bone had managed to make time after a very trying week to see Feral.

The beginning of the week had seen them finally running Dark Kat down. Unfortunately, the casualties and property damage was high thanks to Steele's grandstanding and nearly allowing the omega to escape. The SWAT Kats, though, had managed to bring the creep down at last. They hadn't got off easy either. The Turbokat required extensive repairs after tangling with the Black Widow.

It was a very tired and sore SWAT Kat that finally found his way to the hospital for a long overdue visit.

As he walked into Feral's room, he had a strange feeling something was amiss. When he had opened the door to step in, he saw Feral was standing on the bed looking out the window. What made it odd, was it seemed Feral was really **looking** out the window.

Feral turned toward the door when he heard it open, T-Bone froze in the doorway when Feral's normal eyes stared right at him.

They stared at each other for several seconds before Feral's expression turned to loathing. T-Bone felt a sharp pain in his chest. He'd grown used to the tom's usually enthusiastic greeting when he heard him that this hurt more than he'd expected it would.

"What are you doing here?" Feral growled.

T-Bone had slumped at the sight of that angry face but when Feral snapped at him he stiffened to attention. Without a word he closed the door behind him then leaned against it.

"I've been coming here for the past six months to take care of you." He said bluntly.

Feral's eyes widened at that and a look of disbelief flashed on his face. "Who are you kidding?" He snarled.

T-Bone snorted in disgust. "Obviously, you don't want to listen. You're even worse than you've been over the last month or two. I'm leaving! Let the doctor explain things to you," he said flatly then turned and went back out. He stormed down the hall angrily, passing Ms. Briggs and Dr. Fresco.

"T-Bone wait! What's wrong?" Dr. Fresco exclaimed in surprise.

The tabby halted a moment and looked back them. "He's back and nasty. Demanded to know what I was doing there and didn't believe me when I told him I'd been caring for him for six months. Well I'm through with him, he's in your paws now," he snapped then continued on his way out.

Callie and the doctor stared after the fuming SWAT Kat as he disappeared around the corner. They turned back to each other with twin expressions of concern. They continued on to Feral's room.

When Dr. Fresco opened the door they were greeted by a fuming, fully functional Commander who was pacing back and forth. He halted when the door opened and frowned at them.

"Why am I here?" He demanded before either of the visitors could speak.

"I'm Dr. Fresco, Commander. If you'll please calm down and sit, I'll explain." The doctor said firmly. Feral's frowned deepened but he complied.

Callie closed the door as the doctor filled Feral in on what had happened to him. Feral's expression went from disbelief to horror to shock. When the doctor finished, Feral lunged to his feet and went to the window. He gripped the bars and stared out blindly.

'The SWAT Kat hadn't been lying. He had been taking care of him!' was Feral's first coherent thought. He was having a hard time processing what the doctor had told him.

"I think you owe T-Bone an apology, Commander," Ms. Briggs said firmly, not happy Feral had treated the tabby that way.

Feral turned back from the window and stared at her unhappily. "I'll do no such thing, Ms. Briggs. He may have done what you say he did but I no longer need him and have no desire to see him again," he said tightly.

"He exhausted himself on your behalf...put up with your behavior...was there for you as you went through kittenhood...the horrible nightmares and flashbacks... left his t-shirt for your comfort...did all he could to help you recover...after all his sacrifices to help save your mind from retreating completely you dare to treat him as an enemy. I'm ashamed of you Commander," she snapped angrily then turned and left the room in a huff.

"You're not making yourself terribly popular right now Commander. Perhaps you should just sit and think about things for a bit. Later we need to test your memory and then you and I will have our first therapy session." Dr. Fresco said lightly.

"I'd rather leave. I have no doubt there's a lot of work I must do to fix whatever mess my second has done to my office." Feral said grimly.

"I think not, sir. I will not release you and you cannot walk out of here without my authorization. If you haven't realized it yet, you are in the psychiatric ward where you've lived for the past six months. You may think you are back to normal but I assure you, you have a very long road ahead of you before you are truly healed. Rest...think...and I will see you later." Dr. Fresco said firmly as he turned and left the room as well.

Feral gaped at the door as he watched it close and heard the lock being engaged. Shocked, he went to the bed slowly and sat down heavily. Six months...he'd been out of it for six months...it was hard for him to fathom. Even though the doctor had explained what had happened, he couldn't seem to bring that memory forward. The only thing he could remember was being Dark Kat's prisoner then waking this morning in this room, confused and angry.

To know he had been blind as well made him uneasy. He didn't like having no control over his life and it seemed he hadn't had control for a very long time.

As the days passed, he found the doctor had not been kidding. The nightmares were hideous and more than once he found himself heaving his dinner up when he awoke screaming from one. The t-shirt he had thrown under the bed was dragged back into his arms when he couldn't drive the horror away.

He hated relying on such a crutch but the harder he tried to regain his equilibrium the more it would slip away from him like quicksand. The t-shirt kept him connected but it also reminded him he was still a slave to his nightmares. What made it worse, was every time he would try to bring that memory forward it would retreat behind a wall of his own making.

He shuddered, whatever it was he was hiding from himself it had to be really bad. But he needed to know what it was before he could move on with his life. It was truly frustrating and made him even more difficult to deal with for the staff.


	5. Chapter 5

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 5: The Way Back is Hell

He held out stubbornly for weeks, desperately trying to return to normal, refusing sleep aids and assistance from anyone. But it was all in vain. No matter how hard he tried to force himself to accept being alone again and getting out of here, the hidden memory would strike when and where it wanted. It didn't matter if he was reading, working out or sleeping. He would claw his way back to awareness and scream and scream. He was left exhausted and in despair.

Dr. Fresco would tell him during his therapy sessions that there was no shame in needing someone. It wasn't his fault that that someone was a barely tolerated antagonist. His mind needed that person to focus and continue his healing from the damage Dark Kat had wrought on him.

It was just so hard to accept that he needed someone...anyone...he had always managed on his own. The doctor tried to make him see that his preferred style of living...alone...had nearly cost him his life. No kat can really exist truly alone. Everyone needed someone to hold and to be held and comforted but he just couldn't bear to hear it so kept tuning the doctor out.

Now more than two and half weeks later, when he couldn't bear it anymore, was when T-Bone decided to return to him.

T-Bone stared at the haggard visage before it turned away violently to stare at the window. His heart squeezed. Yes he was angry at how Feral had demanded he get away from him but he realized later when his anger had cooled, that Feral was desperately trying to regain some kind of normalcy...some control over his life...a life that had lost six months that he could never regain. He didn't think he would have done so well if he'd been in Feral's shoes right now.

So he had come back and now was glad that he had. He moved across the floor quickly and sat down behind the big tom and wrapped his arms around his waist.

When the masked tabby clasped the dark tom's body to his chest, Feral broke down. He sobbed for what he'd lost, the humiliation of needing an enemy, the absolute, clawing need for the tom holding him now. All of it conspired to destroy him. He sobbed, he wailed, he pounded the walls, the bed, the one holding him trying to escape the pain. Somewhere in the dark reaches of his mind he wished they would trank him and put him out of his misery but they didn't and the pain just went on and on.

It seemed forever, when the world came into focus again. He was trembling and tears kept falling as he heaved for breath, completely spent, his head hanging between his rigidly held arms on the bed while the comforting arms of T-Bone continued to hold him.

Then a voice that he realized had been talking to him for some time finally penetrated the fog of anguish in his mind.

"Don't let him win! He meant for you to die or go completely crazy but you didn't. You were too strong...you did what you had to to survive...you beat him in a way he never would have dreamed by clinging to an enemy to pull yourself back to reality...don't let that crud beat you now by your own pride...wouldn't he just laugh that your own arrogance defeated you after all." The voice insisted.

Feral choked back more tears as he realized the voice was right...so very right...what was a little humiliation compared to what he had survived. Though he couldn't completely remember what Dark Kat had done to him, his mind was still protecting him from that memory, he could sense it had been very bad.

"I am not so certain I could have survived what you did. I thought about that a lot as I helped you come back and don't feel so bad that you grabbed the first person that touched you. You did what you had to to survive. It was that desperation and sheer determination to live that kept me at your side this whole time." T-Bone said without a trace of his usual cockiness.

In a hoarse, barely there voice, Feral murmured, "It's embarrassing to be so completely helpless," not able to look at the tabby behind him.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have cared for that much either. But heck! This little episode just now was nothing compared to what you were like early on, believe me." T-Bone assured him while continuing to massage the big tom's back.

Feral blinked in surprise and finally turned to look at the SWAT Kat, "Worse than this?" He asked in disbelief.

"Your mind was that of a very young kitten. I had to coax you to eat, to sleep, to allow injections to help you sleep and finally to leave a piece of my own clothing to allow you something to cling to so you could fend off the night terrors that would leave you screaming and shaking for hours. Believe me, this little tantrum of yours was nothing compared to months of that." T-Bone told him.

Feral pulled back a little and T-Bone let him, allowing him space to gather his wits. The tabby eyed him cautiously. It was only then, Feral realized the doctor had been standing nearby with an injection and was also studying him intently.

He looked away from both of them. He couldn't stop the blush of embarrassment from flooding his face. "You did that... for months...for me?" His blurted in shock.

"Yeah, I did." T-Bone acknowledged quietly.

"Oh God!" Feral whispered then he had another horrifying thought. "My enforcers...do they know what happened to me?" He asked, trepidation in his eyes.

"No! They and the city only know that you had been treated badly by Dark Kat and required extensive treatment to recover." T-Bone reassured him.

Feral's shoulders slumped in relief. He looked over to the doctor, "So when would I be able to get out of here?" He asked quietly.

Dr. Fresco studied his patient for a few minutes. "Well, now that you're allowing T-Bone near again we'll see how much progress you make in the next week then I'll be able to tell you," he said cautiously.

Feral grimaced then sighed. "I hate being here!" He said with feeling.

"I can imagine since I've spent nearly as much time here as you," T-Bone commiserated. "How about we go the physical therapy room and get some exercise? Now that you are basically back and can see again, maybe you can give me a run for my money on the mat...hmm?" He asked, nudging the tom encouragingly.

Feral gave him a wan smile. "That does sound like a good idea. Don't know how good I'll be right now...I'm...a bit wrung out at the moment," he admitted unwillingly.

T-Bone patted him on the back in sympathy. "Yeah, I know. Only a short workout, maybe a bite to eat then a nap. I'll stay if you want so that you can get some rest," he said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Uhmm...maybe," Feral said hesitantly.

"Fine, why don't you go wash up and we'll go!" T-Bone said briskly, standing. Feral nodded, standing as well then going to the bathroom.

When he was out of the room, T-Bone frowned and glanced back at the doctor. "You think he will be able to leave soon?" He asked.

Sighing the doctor spread his paws in a sign of uncertainty. "Anything is possible, T-Bone. He has made progress. Now with you on hand again, his chances are better. More than that I can't say for certain."

T-Bone nodded. Feral came out of the bathroom. The tabby smiled and lead the way out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. As they made their way to the physical therapy floor, T-Bone brought Feral up-to-date on the current happenings around the city.

Feral was unhappy to learn that the omegas were taking the city apart more than usual of late and here he was still in the hospital. He just had to get his head together and get out of here.

He glanced to the side at the tabby striding confidently beside him. As much as he wanted too, he couldn't deny that he felt more at ease with T-Bone beside him. He had to get used to that and stop letting it bother him. His life had changed dramatically and there was no use fighting that fact. He had to move ahead and accept it. With that decision made he felt more in control for the first time since he woke in that room more than two weeks ago.

Feral was unhappily surprised at just how out of shape he was when he faced T-Bone on the workout mats. The tabby had pinned him three times without much effort.

"Hey, don't feel bad, it's been only a couple of months since I began getting you to work out despite your blindness. Now that you can see again, you should come down here twice a day and restart your regular routine. I know its disheartening to be so weak but don't think about it. Concentrate on getting out of here and being as fit as you can during that time." T-Bone said firmly clapping his paw on the broad back.

Feral grimaced, "I don't really have a choice, do I. I've never been this weak before and I don't like it." T-Bone just nodded in understanding.

"Want to try some weight lifting before heading back to your room? I'll spot you!" T-Bone asked.

"Yes!"

Smiling agreeably, T-Bone lead the way to another room outfitted with various weight lifting equipment. Feral picked his favorite and laid down on the padded seat. He indicated what weight to start but T-Bone shook his head and lightened it a bit.

"Try this first, you're much weaker than you think and tired." T-Bone warned.

Sighing Feral didn't argue and heaved the bar up and found the SWAT Kat had been right. He was barely able to lift the weight he'd been given. He was only able to do a single set of ten to his disgust.

"You'll do better soon, don't take it so hard." T-Bone said gently as he took Feral to yet another room. "Here, I want you to soak in a hot tub for about fifteen minutes, it'll help you relax and sleep better," he told him. He handed Feral a hospital pair of shorts for the tub and took him to the changing room.

While Feral soaked and relaxed, he asked T-Bone more about what went on in the city during the past six months. The tiger tabby told him as much as he could remember.

Feral was more relaxed when T-Bone led him to the cafeteria to eat a light meal before going back to his room.

Closing the door, T-Bone waited while Feral made ready to lay down. The bed had been changed and remade while they had been gone. The t-shirt was laying beside the pillow. Feral winced at the sight of it but took his shoes off and laid down with a sigh.

He tensed a bit when he felt T-Bone lay down behind him and place an arm around his waist. It felt so very strange and yet very comforting as well. He slipped into slumber quickly and didn't have a nightmare which was a blessing.

T-Bone had left sometime during his nap so when Feral woke he found himself rather uncomfortable with the fact that he felt a bit bereft by the tabby's absence. He hastily stuffed that thought away and refused to dwell on it when an orderly came to fetch him for his therapy session with Dr. Fresco.


	6. Chapter 6

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 6: Released at Last

Much to Feral's dismay, he ended up staying in the hospital nearly three more weeks. The reason Dr. Fresco gave was Feral still suffered flashbacks that caused near blackouts. No way could he function in his job with that happening.

By the start of the third week however, the flashbacks had receded during the day, though, unfortunately, they still haunted his dreams.

During this time of forced incarceration, Feral worked out. Though far from what he used to be at least he was stronger than when he'd first arrived. T-Bone was partly responsible for that. He'd made it a habit to visit Feral in the evenings for the Commander's usual second workout of the day and would challenge him to work harder and did at least two matches of Karate.

T-Bone was still stronger than the big tom, but Feral was actually enjoying the challenge of trying to take out the SWAT Kat. The tabby could sense this and would egg him on with a little mockery and sarcasm in the right places to keep Feral's fighting spirit going.

Of course, the nights sometimes undid the work done in the daytime, leaving Feral depressed and angry. During those times, T-Bone would stay longer or stay the night and just talk with the upset tom. They would discuss law enforcement, their different views on the subject (which weren't so different really), current events around the city, and Steele's latest blunder.

Feral was getting truly P.O.'ed about Steele's incompetency and was surprised to find he and T-Bone saw eye to eye on the matter. It frustrated him to no end, to be stuck here with no way to ease the rising tensions within the enforcer ranks and their temporary leader. He was grateful that T-Bone and his partner were trying to keep conflict to a minimum between the SWAT Kats and the enforcers. They didn't want to add to the already stressful situation.

So far they had been lucky, no omega had taken advantage of the dissension in the ranks but it was only a matter of time when they did.

T-Bone made no bones about what he and Razor thought of the situation. That made Feral feel a bit odd. He'd always accused the pair of deliberately being careless and grandstanding for attention. He realized this was never the case. They did like to get his goat whenever they could but they truly cared about the safety of the city and its katizens.

It was with intense relief, Feral clutched his release papers in his paw. But Dr. Fresco had some serious conditions he must accept as the price of that release.

"I need you to understand me clearly on this, Commander." Dr. Fresco began, "You will see me twice a week for therapy; you will keep a diary of how often the flashbacks occur, when and how severe each one was and what you did to overcome it; keep your Sergeant close by your side at all times when on duty, brief him on what to look for and how to handle it; and finally, keep in touch with T-Bone. I don't care how you manage it. I understand the need for secrecy but you will find a way to be with him often. None of what I just said is negotiable. If you fail to do any of it or your flashbacks and nightmares increase significantly, you will be removed from duty. It would be unconscionable of me to allow someone in your position to be in authority when his mental capacity is questionable. Now...do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

Sighing Feral simply shook his head. What could he say after all. The doctor was correct, there was no way he wanted to cause further problems for his enforcers that Steele hadn't already done and he definitely didn't want to return to the hospital, though it would hurt to be pulled from duty. He would simply have to do what he could to regain his strength and overcome the horror of his imprisonment.

The doctor smiled encouragingly and watched as Feral left the psych ward at last. He truly hoped the Commander would succeed and not return here but he still had a long distance to go before he accepted what had happened and moved forward with his life. Something major would have to change within him for that to happen.

It felt incredible to be able to walk out the hospital doors at last. Feral stood on the sidewalk for a moment to inhale the fresh air and watch the traffic. His loyal Sergeant was already there waiting for him, standing patiently near the Commander's sedan. He couldn't help staring at it lovingly as he moved forward to climb into the passenger side.

This was a Friday afternoon and he had been warned that he needed to take care of his affairs first before trying to go into work for the first time. He'd learned from Ms. Briggs, that his Sergeant had been handling his personal affairs on his own without the knowledge of Steele. He had been truly grateful for that.

"It's good to see you sir! Where can I take you?" The Sergeant asked, a smile of welcome on his normally stern face as he climbed into the driver's seat and snapped his seat belt on.

Feral was just snapping his seat belt when he answered, "Take me to my apartment, please and are you able to stay and speak with me?"

"Of course, sir. I knew you might have questions for me so I had asked for the afternoon off. Lt Commander Steele doesn't like me very well and is happy to have me elsewhere," the cream colored tom said with a snort.

"Thank you. I appreciate your thoughtfulness." Feral murmured as he watched the world go by out the window. Nothing seemed to have changed too much despite him losing over six months of his life.

"You're welcome sir. I was glad you had your bills paid by electronic transfer. Made my job of keeping your affairs flowing easier. I visited your apartment at least once a week to keep the dust down. I had cleaned out your refrigerator and stale food from cupboards when you were missing. When I learned you were to be released, I stocked the basics in both until you get a chance to shop for yourself. I ran your hummer once a week as well and its running fine. I put a stop on your mail and the post office has been storing it until yesterday when I retrieved it. It's in about two mail bags. You'll have a lot to go through this weekend." The Sergeant said easily.

"You are a godsend. I can't thank you enough for taking care of my home during this trying time for me." Feral said humbly, smiling shyly at his personal assistant. Sometimes, he took the Sergeant for granted but after this he would ensure to take more notice of the industrious and thoughtful older kat from now on.

The Sergeant blushed at the unexpected compliment and turned his head briefly to grin happily at his Commander before turning back to the road.

They arrived at his apartment some ten minutes later. Feral led the way as he strode with a bit of excitement to his home. Opening the door, he could see nothing had been disturbed and that the Sergeant had kept it very tidy indeed. Sighing with relief to be in his own environs at last, he led the way to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink, Sergeant?" he asked as he rummaged through the cupboards for a cup.

"No sir, thanks. I'm fine," the Sergeant said quietly taking a chair out from the table and sitting down. It made him warm inside to watch the Commander fuss around his kitchen making himself some tea. He looked relaxed and happy to be there.

When he had his tea the way he wanted it, Feral sighed and sat down across from his loyal enforcer.

"So give me the low down on what's been happening while I was gone," he requested relaxing in his seat as the Sergeant briefed him.

He frowned unhappily when the enforcer finished. "Well it's about what I expected and jive's with what T-Bone and Ms. Briggs has told me except for more of the finer points that only you would be privy to. It looks like my work is cut out for me when I step back into my office."

His cup was empty and he got up to rinse it out in the sink then left it there to be washed later. He gestured for the Sergeant to follow him out to the living room. Puzzled the Sergeant followed and took a seat on the couch when Feral indicated he should stay. Feral sat in his easy chair and stared at the entertainment center for a few minutes.

The Sergeant stayed silent guessing the Commander was trying to gather his thoughts. He got the feeling his leader had something important to tell him.

Finally, Feral turned a serious face toward the old tom, "I have something to tell you that is very difficult for me to talk about. The true facts about my imprisonment by Dark Kat is hidden in my mind apparently too hideous for me to accept as yet. Dr. Fresco, my psychiatrist, has told me it may take a long time before I'm ready to embrace that memory. Until that happens, it will haunt me in the form of flashbacks and nightmares. Under no circumstances may you tell me what you know. Dr. Fresco is adamant about that. He said it could send me into a catatonic state I might never recover from."

The Sergeant's eyes widened in shock. He knew under what conditions the Commander had been found and the SWAT Kats had guessed what had been done to Feral by the evidence but he hadn't known what it had cost the big tom. He knew Feral had been starved, deprived of contact, and light but the results of his mental state had not been released. He would see Dr. Fresco immediately to find out what had happened to his Commander.

Feral had halted his explanation and shivered a bit, looking away from the Sergeant. Slowly turning back, he sighed, "I will have continual problems with sleep and nightmares. These could affect me during the day. I..." Feral paused and looked at the floor uneasily. "Because T-Bone was the one to find me and because my mind was that of a newborn kitten, I fixated on his scent as my link to reality. He had to stay near me during my recover or there never would have been a recovery for me. His presence anchored me and helped me move forward in years. When I finally came back to myself, I shoved him away in anger and disgust. I quickly learned to my anguish that I couldn't be without him near. That link was still there holding my mind steady. Shoving T-Bone away caused the horror to swamp me...threatened to steal my hard work away and drown me in the abyss I'd been lost to." Feral swallowed hard. "As much as I hated it, I had to accept that to get better I had to let T-Bone be by my side as I recovered. I'm telling you this because one of Dr. Fresco's stipulations for release was that I keep in contact with the SWAT Kat frequently. Of course, we'll be extremely discreet but it puts me in a very awkward position."

'That is an understatement of the greatest magnitude,' the Sergeant thought in dismay.

"I have no choice in the matter," Feral repeated unhappily, "I needed you to know so that if I had a flashback and you couldn't get me to respond that it would be necessary for T-Bone to be at my side immediately and that you and Razor find a way to keep what happened secret. I know I'm asking a lot of you but you are my link to staying here in this reality. I want to win my freedom from the tyranny that is my damaged mind. Can you do this for me?" He asked.

"I won't pretend I'm happy about sneaking around behind the rest of the enforcers backs to keep relations with a SWAT Kat, but if that's what it takes for you to get better than I will do what's necessary to accomplish it...even being allies with a vigilante." The Sergeant said sincerely.

Feral gave him a wane smile. "I understand, believe me, I'm having the same problem. But I can't deny, because believe me I've tried, that being near T-Bone makes me comfortable and relaxed and away from him the night terrors rip me apart," he said soberly.

The Sergeant nodded quietly, though he couldn't understand his Commander's absolute need for the arrogant tabby kat. Perhaps Dr. Fresco could shed light on this for him. He certainly hoped so. "Well sir, if there is nothing else you need tonight, I should be on my way. Don't hesitate to call me, however, if you need anything," the Sergeant said warmly as he stood up to leave.

Feral nodded, "Thank you, Sergeant. I'll be fine. As you said, I have a lot of mail to read and I should get to it. Have a good evening and I'll see you Monday morning."

The Sergeant smiled and made for the door. He waved good bye as he stepped through and shut it quietly behind him. Feral sighed and leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling for a long moment, relaxing.

Hours later, he was half way through the second bag of mail. The sun had gone down when he put a halt to the tedious work of separating his mail from the junk. He stood up and stretched. Yawning he went to his phone thinking to order take out until he remembered he hadn't taken money out of the bank yet. His keys and wallet lay in the bedroom where the Sergeant had left them when Feral had been hospitalized and he had never checked it. Sighing to himself he reversed direction and headed for his bedroom.

He had just grabbed his wallet when he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around preparing to defend himself when a familiar figure climbed in through his window.

T-Bone smirked and sat on the window sill, his feet dangling over the floor as he eyed the Commander in amusement. "Good evening Feral. How you doing so far?"

"What are you doing here?" Feral huffed relaxing his stance.

T-Bone jumped down from the window and stepped forward a bit. His face took a more serious mien as he answered, "This is your first night home. It's probably been a fairly exciting day catching up on the life you missed. Being alone in a quiet apartment may be your undoing. I'm here to insure you get to sleep okay and stay that way before I go home."

Feral started to retort angrily, that he would be fine, but he realized in the next instant that that might not be so. After all, he'd been preoccupied for the last few hours so his mind didn't have an opportunity to dwell on the past but come the night when he tried to sleep alone in his own bed for the first time would he be able to sleep undisturbed? He didn't know. 'Darn it the SWAT Kat was right, I don't want my first night home marred by a nightmare.' He thought with a sigh of resignation. So he said instead, "I was going to order dinner but didn't know if I had any money to do it."

"Kinda late for dinner, what you been up to?" T-Bone asked mildly.

"Been sorting a lot of mail," he said as he checked his wallet and was relieved to see he did have enough to buy a meal. He walked out of the bedroom followed by the SWAT Kat and made for his phone in the kitchen. Checking the number for a Chinese place nearby and noting the time, he was pleased to find they would still be open. He called and ordered a meal. Once that was done he turned to the tabby leaning against a counter.

"Want anything to drink?" He asked politely.

"Sure, if you got a can of milk, that will be fine." T-Bone said lazily.

"Hmm, don't know. The Sergeant restocked my home but I haven't made time to see what he laid in," Feral said heading for the fridge and peering in. "Seems were in luck. He did stock some milk in here." Feral pulled two cans out and tossed one to the tabby.

"I take it the Sergeant took good care of your affairs for you?" He asked musingly, heading back out to the living room.

"Yes. He did an incredible job and I'm grateful to him that I have a clean, worry-free home to come back to." Feral said with a slight smile as he sat down amidst his mail again.

"You've been sorting through this mess for the past few hours, huh?" T-Bone said grimacing at the various pile of mail and the bag still needing sorting.

"Yeah, who knew you could accumulate this much in six months?" Feral grunted in disgust as he began to sort again. "Much of it is junk mail."

T-Bone just snorted. "While you're doing that, mind if I watch some TV?"

"Go ahead, the controller must be near the TV because I don't see it near my recliner," Feral said distractedly.

T-Bone got up and went to the entertainment system and found the controller. Flicking the set on he quickly found a Scaredy Kat cartoon and dropped onto the couch to watch it. He was soon laughing uproariously causing Feral to look up in annoyance.

Feral turned his attention to the TV and watched the inane actions of the cartoon kat. One eyebrow winged up then he shook his head at the stupidity of the character. He actually was more amused at the SWAT Kats hilarity. Shaking his head again he returned to sorting.

Some fifteen minutes later, his doorbell rang. Getting up, he made for the door. Paying for his food and accepting it from the delivery kat, Feral returned to his work area. The enticing smell was soo good after months of hospital food. He tucked in while watching a Mega War II movie T-Bone had found. His interest was captured and they spent a peaceful hour enjoying the movie.

When the movie ended, Feral found himself yawning unexpectedly. He rubbed his face and stared in dismay at the mess on his coffee table.

"It won't disappear, leave it for tomorrow. You've got nothing going on for the weekend but get used to being home. Let's hit the hay. I do have a busy day tomorrow and could use the sleep," T-Bone coaxed shutting off the TV.

Feral sighed and conceded the tabby was right. "Yeah, okay." He got to his feet, T-Bone did too and followed the big tom as he made for his bedroom flicking the light off behind him.

T-Bone sat on the end of the bed while Feral did his bedtime routine. When he finally climbed into bed he sighed happily to be in his own bed. T-Bone smiled behind the tom's back. He was happy Feral was enjoying being home, now he hoped the big tom would have a good night's sleep as well.

To make that transition easier, T-Bone moved to lay behind Feral placing one arm around his waist. He gently began to purr. He heard the tom sigh and unconsciously snuggle backward against his bedmate.

Though he didn't intend to stay, T-Bone was tired enough to drop off as soon as he heard Feral's breathing deepen and even out in sleep.

It was well after midnight when T-Bone was jerked awake by a wailing cry. His arms were full of struggling tom trapped in his own bedding and trying desperately to escape. He was nearly succeeding when T-Bone woke. Using the trick that had worked in the hospital, the tabby closed his jaws around Feral's ruff.

As before, Feral quickly went limp and shuddered for several minutes before finally quieting. T-Bone released the tom's neck fur and licked and purred at him soothingly. Feral shivered and mewed softly still lost in his mind.

"Shhh...it's okay...you're safe...relax..." T-Bone murmured softly continuing his ministrations until the big tom sighed and returned to slumber. 'You poor guy, it isn't fair that you can't even sleep in peace,' he thought, shaking his head unhappily. 'I guess I better stay the night after all,' he decided, settling back down and quickly falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 7: Trying for Normalcy

Feral woke a little groggily the next morning. He was shocked to feel the tabby pressed against him and the sun just peeking through the blinds. He seemed to have recalled the SWAT Kat saying he would leave in the night, so what gives?

T-Bone groaned and rolled to his back and blinked slowly awake staring at the ceiling. It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in his room and the low rumble of annoyance told him where he was.

Turning his head, he wasn't surprised to see Feral's disgruntled face staring at him.

Yawning he said, "Good morning. How do you feel?"

Feral's expression changed to one of surprise. "I feel pretty rested...why?"

"I'm sorry to say, you did have a nightmare..."the tabby began to explain when he was interrupted.

"Oh noo..." Feral said in dismay.

T-Bone sat up quickly and touched the upset tom on the shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. It was bound to happen, I just wished you could have had a night free of terrors but that was why I stayed in the first place," the tabby quietly reminded him.

"Yes...but...," Feral couldn't complete the sentence. He was disappointed then he remembered he was supposed to write this down. Sighing in irritation, he reached into his night stand and took out the notebook the doctor had given him.

Looking at T-Bone seriously, he said, "I'm supposed to write down when it happened and how I was calmed."

"Okay, well near as I can tell it was just after midnight and I used the same method that worked at the hospital. You were thrashing around hard when you woke me so I took you by the scruff which calmed you immediately. I purred and whispered softly to you. You really weren't awake when you finally relaxed and went back to sleep. I was afraid it might happen again so I stayed." T-Bone told him quietly.

Feral grimly noted the information down and slapped the notebook closed and tossed it back in the drawer. He was angry and upset as he climbed out of the bed for the bathroom. T-Bone sighed and watched the tom's stiff form disappear.

He stayed on the bed, uncertain if he should leave now or wait to see if Feral needed to talk. Sighing, he did have a lot to do at the garage today and Razor had wanted to do a training session in the Turbokat to test some new missiles. Eyeing the bathroom a moment longer he made a decision. Getting up he went to the door, he didn't hear the shower so he knocked lightly.

The door opened and Feral looked out with irritation. He was shaving. "What!" He growled.

"I just wanted to know if you'll be okay. I've gotta scoot but I'll come back tonight if you want me too." T-Bone said easily not taking offense at Feral's prickly behavior.

He really wanted to snap at the tabby but it wasn't him he was really angry at. Sighing, he said in a milder manner, "No, I think I'll be okay. You go ahead and I want to try to sleep tonight alone."

Eyeing him in concern, T-Bone simply nodded. "Okay, but if it's really bad and you need me, use this and I'll get here quickly." He told the dark tom handing him a small signaler.

Feral looked at it with mixed feelings of anger and relief. When he looked up, T-Bone was gone. He stepped out of the bathroom and placed the device on the dresser and went back to finish shaving.

After taking a shower and dressing, he went to the kitchen and fixed himself a simple breakfast and took it out to the living room. He flicked on the TV and watched the news while he ate. When he'd finished, he went back to work on his mail letting the TV provide background noise.

It was lunchtime when he finally finished sorting, throwing, and filing all his mail. Sighing in relief, he fixed himself some lunch and began to go through the reports the Sergeant left him of past and current cases that had went on while he was gone.

He took a break from his work to stretch. He looked out the window and decided to take a walk down to the local store just to get out of his apartment for a bit.

He bought a newspaper and magazine as well as some chocolate that he was craving. The walk had done him good. He felt truly free as he strolled back to his apartment taking in the traffic, kats going about their business, and the sights and sounds of life outside the hospital.

Home again, he sat down and read the paper. His phone rang moments later. He reached out for it next to the couch.

"Feral here"

"Sir, I was checking to see if you needed anything?" Came the gruff tones of his Sergeant.

"No, thank you, I'm fine. I appreciate you checking with me. I'm just going over the reports you left me, seems Steele has made quite a mess. I'll need your help to unsnarl it on Monday." He told him.

"I'll be happy to, sir. Have a good evening and I'll see you tomorrow morning," The Sergeant said warmly as he hung up.

Feral hung the phone up and felt warm inside to know he had kats that cared about him. Then he sighed, tomorrow was going to be very busy.

He finished reading the paper and magazine before tackling the rest of the reports. It was around eight o'clock when he finally finished and placed the reports into his briefcase for tomorrow. He puttered around his apartment a bit then fixed a light dinner before taking it and sitting down to watch some TV.

He made his way to bed by ten o'clock. He took a hot shower and drank some warm milk to help him to relax so he could fall asleep easier. He felt good and was excited about work the next day. He dropped off to sleep without too much difficulty to his relief.

He slept nearly all night until dawn peeked over the horizon. During the rem cycle where dreams normally came a darkness and an evil laugh intruded into his peaceful sleep. He shuddered and tried to get away but there was nothing but darkness and silence except for his screams.

Screams rang in his ears as he jolted awake and realized he was the one making the racket. He was cold with sweat and his stomach heaved with nausea. He struggled from his bed and raced for the bathroom and threw up. Several minutes later, his throat burning and stomach hurting, he hung his head till it stopped swimming, flashes of the nightmare still trying to bring him down. Feral shook his head violently trying to dispel the remnants but they wouldn't leave. He kept seeing flashes of that dark room, the severe loneliness that ate away at him, the hunger and thirst and the endless screams.

Whimpering, he staggered toward the bedroom running into the door frame and falling back onto the floor again. Sobbing with desperation he crawled out of the bathroom and made it to the bedroom, his head throbbing with pain from hitting it and the tormenting flashes. He reached a paw to the top of his dresser and frantically searched for the signaler finally grasping it like a lifeline. He pressed it and clutched it in his paw while he rocked back and forth trying to hold on until T-Bone could get to him.

Chance was jerked awake suddenly by the loud wail from the mate to the signaler he gave Feral. Blinking and trying to focus, his mind finally caught up with the reason for the wail and scrambled out of bed and ran downstairs for the hangar.

Jake, an early riser, looked up in shock as Chance came tearing through the kitchen in his boxers and T-shirt for the hanger. He didn't move as he realized the emergency was Feral. He shook his head. 'Poor Feral, must be bad for him to call Chance.' He thought sadly.

T-Bone raced through the city on his cyclotron as fast as he dared. He made it to Feral's apartment in under ten minutes. He shot his grappling hook to the roof and rappeled quickly to Feral's floor. Once there he snuck to the right door and used his lock pick device to open it and slip in. He hurriedly made for the bedroom and found Feral huddled on the floor his back to his dresser, clutching the signaler in his paw. His face held horror and anguish.

T-Bone dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around the shaking tom. Sobbing in relief at the scent of his savior, Feral hugged back desperately.

"It's okay...shhh...easy...take deep breaths and concentrate on me...that's it ...just relax," the tabby murmured soothingly as he rubbed Feral's back comfortingly. He could feel the tom gradually relax and slow his breathing.

Feral had been nearly mad with despair by the time, T-Bone arrived. When he felt the familiar arms encircling his body and the gruff voice soothing him the flashes finally let go. He sobbed with relief and hugged tightly. Now that he could breathe easier, he began to be angry again. 'It wasn't fair! Why did this have to keep happening?' He growled to himself, infuriated at failing to manage on his own yet again.

T-Bone could feel Feral stiffen angrily. He slowly released the tom but stayed close. "Hey, I know you're upset but it will take time. I know you don't want to hear that but it still doesn't change the truth." He said gently.

"I know!" Feral growled angrily. "I just...I hate this!"

"Yeah. I'd hate it too. No one wants to be helpless but you've come so far, don't let it beat you." He urged carefully not wanting to push Feral too hard.

Feral let his head rest against the dresser and stared up at the ceiling. "It had been a really good night and I slept well until this morning. Gods!" He broke off not wanting to go there again.

"I'm sorry that happened!" T-Bone said sincerely. He got up and made for the bedside table he had seen Feral put his journal in. Finding it, he brought it back to the Commander. "Here, you better put it down before you forget. Though I know you'd really rather forget it!" He said dryly.

Feral snorted then sighed and took the journal and quickly jotted down the pertinent info without thinking too hard about it then slapped it close and handed it back to T-Bone who put it away again without comment. Coming back he offered a paw to help the tom to his feet.

Feral didn't refuse it as he still felt shaky. As he rose to his feet he swayed suddenly and his vision blurred a moment, his head pounding. T-Bone quickly supported him while he regained his wits only then did he notice the knot on Feral's forehead.

"How did you get that?" He questioned as he gently touched the swelling, making Feral wince.

"I ran into the door frame of the bathroom in my panic." Feral said ruefully.

"Ouch! Do you have a headache," the tabby asked solicitously as he helped Feral to the bed to sit.

"A little, my throat burns too. I threw up."

"Oh, sorry. It was a really bad one. Well just sit there for a moment, don't try to get up." T-Bone admonished as he made for the kitchen. Searching around he found what he needed. Ten minutes later he returned to the bedroom with a steaming mug of chai and some aspirin. He handed the tea to him first, Feral drank some and sighed as it soothed his throat and stomach.

T-Bone then handed the tom the tablets which Feral downed quickly and finished the tea with a grateful sigh.

"Thank you! That helped a lot." Feral said softly.

"I thought it might. Now do you feel strong enough to stand and take a shower?" T-Bone asked watching him carefully.

"I think so." Feral muttered as he levered himself to his feet and was pleased to find he was steady again. He went to the bathroom, flushed the toilet and took a shower that did make him feel better. When he came out, T-Bone was waiting.

"Feel better?" The masked kat asked.

"Yes, thank you. I think I'll be alright. I hope anyway. I've got a lot of work to do today." Feral said as he got dressed.

"Okay, then I'll get out of your fur. Take it easy and be alert for trouble. Don't wait till it runs you over if you can. Promise me?" T-Bone said warningly as he stood to go.

"I will, I promise." Feral said quietly.

"Good! I'll see you tonight." T-Bone said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Feral just nodded. There wasn't any use arguing no matter how much he might be angry about it.

T-Bone quickly left the way he'd come. He felt emotionally tired but he knew Feral felt much worse. He truly wished there was some magical way to cure this but that was wishful thinking. This was going to take a long time. Sighing mentally to himself, he raced back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 8: The Darkness Still Haunts

As he promised, T-Bone was at Feral's apartment late that night. He rappeled down to the sliding door the Commander had left unlocked for him.

Feral was watching TV when the tabby stepped into the bedroom. The big tom was already in bed but had not made an attempt to sleep despite looking very tired.

"Hey, its kinda late...had to have been a real killer of a day for you too." T-Bone said raising an eyebrow questioningly as he quietly proceeded to strip off his weapons, G-suit and helmet, laying them on the floor in a corner of the room. In only his boxers, t-shirt and mask, the tom sat down on the bed beside Feral who flicked the TV off and stared at him.

"Afraid to sleep," Feral admitted heavily with a hint of angry resignation.

"Crud! Because of this morning, huh...," T-Bone said unhappily. "Gods! One step forward two back. I know this is more frustrating for you than me but believe me I'm becoming a little depressed by this too," he said commiserating with the dark tom as he stretched out next to him.

Too upset and angry to respond, Feral turned his back to T-Bone and huddled up miserably. He reached up and turned out the light. Sighing softly, the SWAT Kat spooned Feral's back, wrapping his arm around the powerful body. As they lay there quietly, not speaking, T-Bone began to idly caress the dark tom's chest.

Feral closed his eyes and tried to block out the memory of the morning and remember the day's work. It had been busy like T-Bone had assumed. First he had the honor of kicking Steele out of his office then he settled into the nightmare job of cleaning up the mess his worthless second had created of his once meticulous files and records.

The Sergeant stayed all day busily shuttling files and records as Feral requested them, keeping things moving briskly. Surprisingly, by the end of the day that ended at seven p.m., a lot had been accomplished. Driving home he'd felt like he was finally getting back to normal, that is, until he got home.

A creeping sense of fear had begun insinuating itself in his mind as soon as he began to putter around his apartment. The more he tried to shake it off by getting his dinner, washing dishes, watching TV then showering for bed, the further from normalcy his mind moved. The nightmare hovered at the edge of his thoughts till he finally had to give up the attempt to try to sleep and leave the lights and TV on until T-Bone arrived. He felt like he'd failed a test.

T-Bone's caresses began to work their way into his busy mind. It felt remarkably soothing. Up til now, whenever the tabby comforted him, he was barely able to feel anything but relief. Now however, he was calmer and began to feel something more from the gentle motion. The intimacy of the situation couldn't be ignored. It felt strange and nice at the same time. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone, even before the kidnapping.

Kats were not usually celibate, taking sex as a normal part of life and indulging in it on a fairly frequent basis. They didn't have any hangups about what gender to take up with either. As long as the other party was willing that was all that was required. They only became monogamous when they'd paired up, again the gender didn't matter. The only reason for bouts of celibacy was illness, jail, being in a dangerous or combat situation, or just not making time for it.

Feral had been too busy of late to seek a temporary partner for stress release and it had been nearly a year since his last time. He hadn't realized how much he'd been starved for intimate attention until this minute as T-Bone caressed him. This made him uneasy considering it was a SWAT Kat providing the attention at this moment.

'Well, fine! Now I have another problem to add to the first!' He thought, disgusted with himself.

T-Bone felt Feral tense more rather than relax, frowning in concern, he nuzzled Feral's neck and murmured, "What's wrong big guy? Talk to me. You're all tight again...you're supposed to let your mind rest."

The tabby's nuzzling of his neck sent an unexpected shiver of heat down his spine. 'Oh crud no!' Feral exclaimed to himself.

"Uh, don't do that T-Bone, its keeping me a bit tense." He requested not wanting T-Bone to realize that he was getting aroused by the touch.

"Oh, sorry...I'll just hold you then...now try to relax and sleep," T-Bone said quietly, though a bit surprised by Feral's reaction.

Sighing Feral finally did relax by treating the warm body behind him as just a big pillow and not a person. It seemed to work as he drifted off to sleep.

Morning brought a pleasant and relieved surprise for Feral...he woke without a nightmare. However, not everything was joyful as he felt T-Bone's morning erection pressing against the base of his tail. Blushing in embarrassment when he realized he was aroused too, he pulled himself away quickly and tossed the blankets off.

Keeping his back to the SWAT Kat, he made a hasty retreat to the bathroom. Even though it was natural for males to be erect in the morning, he still felt a flush of annoyance at it. He got into the shower and was relieved it went away.

When he came out with a towel wrapped around his middle, T-Bone was already dressed. He smiled warmly at Feral.

"Well, you look chipper. No nightmare too. I guess my presence did the trick. I suggest I stay with you for the week and see if by the weekend you can manage alone." He said hopefully.

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. I am glad to have had a really good night's sleep. Thank you! I'll see you tonight then." Feral said reluctantly. He would just have to deal with the other problem on his own. He refused to let T-Bone know about it.

Nodding goodbye, T-Bone left the bedroom, Feral could hear him depart by the balcony. Sighing to himself, he quickly prepared for work.

For the rest of the week, T-Bone would slip into Feral's apartment and lay with him through the night. The tabby's presence in his bed caused the dark tom some uneasiness but he did manage to sleep peacefully, nightmare free.

On his first weekend alone he gave a grateful sigh of relief. Though he needed a crutch...a new t-shirt from T-Bone...he managed to sleep without the tabby's actual presence. It was a triumph for both of them.

Time passed and Feral began to handle the stress of his job and still get a decent night's sleep. His doctor was able to reduce his visits to once a week but he was warned the problem was still lurking in his mind ready to strike when Feral would least expect it. He accepted that possibility and got on with his life.

T-Bone was relieved to be off constant 'Feral duty' and could concentrate on his own neglected duties. Jake was happy too since Chance had been looking way too stressed out.

Chance also made the time to seek a little intimate attention for himself. Since he'd been around a male for some time, he sought a she-kat for a little mutual satisfaction. He came home looking sated and happy much to Jake's relief. With his partner's body at ease, Chance was much more focused when they flew together.

And that's where things went for some months. Feral had been plagued with flashbacks on rare occasions. It happened when he was far too tired or when something that was too close to what had happened to him occurred. T-Bone's t-shirt, that Feral kept under his pillow, helped him overcome it. He didn't have to summon the SWAT Kat and the device remained on his dresser.

However he was plagued by a new problem, he now had difficulty being intimate with another. This caused him no little distress. For reasons he couldn't fathom, he was unable to approach another kat for the attention he needed. He never had a problem before but now he just couldn't lay with another without feeling extremely uncomfortable.

He brought it up to Dr. Fresco during one of his sessions.

"I don't understand why I can't be with someone I find attractive and want to be with. Every time I reach the point where we are ready for the next step I become uncomfortable and break it off. I've tried many times. It's frustrating!" He complained.

Dr. Fresco frowned in concern. "I know you are still having problems remembering what happened to you under Dark Kat's paws but the answer you're seeking could very well be there." He said pointedly.

"Gods! I don't think anything besides deprivation had happened," Feral said hesitantly, nervous about getting to close to that memory.

"Unfortunately, only you know what really happened. We can only guess from what we found. No one has any idea what else Dark Kat may have done. There was no trace of it on your body so we're left with no clues." Dr. Fresco told him.

Feral shuddered as a brief flash of something terrible slid past and was gone when he ruthlessly shoved it back. He was surprised when he realized he had lost a few moments of time. Dr. Fresco was suddenly by his side and Feral hadn't seen him move.

"Easy, just take slow, deep breaths...that's it...," the doctor said soothingly.

Swallowing, Feral looked at him shakily, "It was there for just a second and now it's gone. I still don't know what it was but it made me frightened."

"I can only assume it's something truly nasty but until you're willing to face it, it will haunt you," he said quietly.

"I know." Feral said in a tiny voice, almost kittenish. The near glimpse had badly shakened him.

"Alright! We'll leave it there for now. I'm glad it's the end of the day. You need to go home and relax or go out and do a little aerobic exercise to release the bad feelings," he ordered.

Feral just nodded as he got up and left. He thought exercise was the best idea right now. He went to Enforcer Headquarters. Taking the elevator to the gym, he stripped in the locker room then chose a fierce workout to erase the uneasy session from his mind.

That night he woke screaming and sweating. Pressing his face into the t-shirt, he heaved for breath and tried to calm himself. After many long torturous moments he was finally able to calm down. He went to shower off the fear scent on his body before attempting to return to sleep.

He succeeded only because he had the t-shirt pressed against his face all night.

The next morning, he was determined to shove the unpleasantness behind him and work helped him do it in the form of Turmoil. By the time his enforcers and the SWAT Kats had pulled her from the air, the nightmare was forgotten.

Days later an incident at Pumadyne would cause a hideous flashback more severe than any he'd suffered in the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 9: The Nightmare Revealed

The mess with Turmoil had barely been cleaned up when an alarm went off at Pumadyne. It was evening and Feral was preparing for bed when his enforcer radio sounded off.

"Enforcer One, respond!" Came the call from dispatch.

He grabbed his radio off the dresser and barked into it, "Feral here!"

"Sir, an alarm at Pumadyne. Security suspects Hard Drive!" The dispatcher reported.

"Is he still on the premises?" He asked as he began to redress.

"As far as anyone knows sir. They activated the new lock down system that shuts the power leaving the facility. Hopefully it worked and Hard Drive is trapped in the electronics there on site." The dispatcher told him.

"Have A-Squad respond. Send a chopper to pick me up from my home." Feral ordered.

"Yes sir, dispatch out!"

Grumbling to himself, he quickly finished dressing, got his weapon from his wall safe, and pulled on his coat. He locked his door and made for the roof stairs. He only had to wait five minutes before a chopper landed on his roof. Climbing aboard, he put his headset on then directed the pilot to head for Pumadyne.

As they arrived over Pumadyne, he saw his enforcer squadron already there and forming a defensive ring around the facility.

He directed the pilot to land him near the front doors. Climbing out he made for the entrance and was met by the director of the facility.

"Commander Feral, we think he's still here. There's a lot of weird electrical activity going on. Elevator doors opening and shutting quickly with no one near, lights flickering, alarms going off and on; that kind of thing." Director Fanlon reported.

"Any personnel in danger or injured?" Feral asked as he tried to figure out how to trap the elusive electronic thief.

"Thankfully, no. Most had already left for the day. The handful still here and security had already evacuated when the alarms went off. I was in there only long enough to determine Hard Drive was apparently still there. That new system worked like a charm." He said with grim pleasure.

"Now we have to catch him!" Feral told him. "I suggest you go behind my line of enforcers while we try to do just that."

Director Fanlon nodded and began to walk toward the circle of enforcer vehicles. He halted when a roar was heard overhead. The SWAT Kats had arrived.

Annoyed, Feral flicked on his radio and spoke on an open frequency he knew the vigilantes monitored. "We don't need your assistance. Clear out!" He barked.

"Yeah right, Feral," Razor snorted. "I bet you don't know where in that huge facility the little creep is but I do."

Feral gritted his teeth. He really hated the fact that Razor was so brilliant, he could develop all kinds of fantastic devices without being hampered by important things like funding and red tape, but he couldn't deny that the smallest SWAT Kat did succeed more often than not.

"You know, the longer he's in there the more mess he'll make of their electronics and any delicate research they have going on." Razor said in a deceptively casual voice.

Letting out a frustrated breath he didn't realize he was holding, Feral snarled in resignation, "Fine! You've made your point...so where is the miscreant?"

"My sensors say he's in the northern quadrant, second floor at this moment but there's no telling for how long." Razor reported smoothly.

"And how do you propose to make him leave the electrical lines?" Feral said sarcastically.

"I developed a kind of mousetrap. I just need to be at a junction where he is moving along, clip it and catch him inside." Razor said simply.

Feral sighed and shook his head. The damn kat always had something weird at hand. "Fine, come down and lets get this done."

Moments later the Turbokat was making a landing not far from the enforcer chopper. The pair jumped easily from the cockpit and ran up to Feral. The Director eyed the Commander questioningly. "You should still stay out of there, Director, we'll handle this then you can go in and see what the damage is." Feral told him. Nodding, the Director continued on his way.

Feral's Sergeant quickly came running up having only been alerted and just making it there in time. The Commander blinked at him in surprise.

"I was told to remain by your side, sir when you are on duty. Sorry I'm late." The Sergeant said out of breath.

"Crud! I'd forgotten. I apologize for not calling you." He told the Sergeant contritely, then turned to the SWAT Kats. "Alright let's go." He said moving to the entrance.

T-Bone quirked an eyebrow at Razor. It was unheard of for Feral to apologize to one of his own enforcers. T-Bone knew Feral was grateful to the old enforcer for keeping his personal life safe while he was incapacitated and being by his side whenever he needed something. But he never went out of his way to take another's feelings into account. It was nice to see.

They ran through the building, avoiding the elevators and taking the stairs. Razor's scanner indicated Hard Drive was still in the same area he'd reported. It took them five minutes to reach the suspected area. Using his scanner, Razor began to try and fine tune the criminal's location. The rest followed closely.

Razor halted before a set of huge double, secured doors. Frowning, Razor studied the locking mechanism and security keypad. Using his glovatrix, he quickly gained access. They rushed in and stopped in the large entrance foyer. Off of it were three hallways with multiple doors lining them.

Razor looked around, paying particular attention to the baseboard in the room. Seemingly satisfied with what he found he turned to them, keeping his voice low, "Okay, my scanner shows him to be somewhere at the back of this room and moving slowly as if he wasn't sure which way to go yet. We need to chase him into this line here..." He pointed to an electrical line running along the wall near them. "So I suggest you three split up and set up some interference making him move. Just activate some computers, phones, other electronic equipment that isn't an experiment and see if we can herd him this way." Razor told them. "I'll be waiting to catch him."

Feral grunted in agreement, "Alright let's to it. Sergeant you go that way I'll take this way."

"That leaves me up the middle," T-Bone said heading in that direction quickly.

Feral reached the end of the hall he'd taken and opened a door and entered a dark lab. He flicked the light on and saw benches with odd equipment strewn on them. Avoiding them, he made for a computer console near the wall. It was blinking weirdly. He typed a slew of nonsense symbols to see what would happen, for a moment nothing seem to then the screen got more frenetic before blacking out completely, then the lights went out and the automatic lock clicked on the door.

Feral froze, a shudder of fear slid down his spine. The lab was sealed tight and he was trapped in it. Horror ripped through him and he screamed. Turning on his heel, he charged for where he remembered the door was, running into furniture and benches, knocking things off them, scaring himself even more as he finally found the door. Pounding on it, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Meanwhile, the others had reached their destinations and had done the same things Feral had done and the same things had happened to them but unlike Feral they calmly got out in their own way. The Sergeant cursed quietly, drew his laser and burned the lock. T-Bone made a disgusted sound in his throat as he used his glovatrix to destroy the lock on his door. They returned to where Razor was triumphantly holding his electronic cage. It flashed wildly.

"Got him, heh!" T-Bone said smiling in relief.

"Yep!" Razor said, pleased at his success.

It was then the Sergeant realized the Commander hadn't appeared. "Where's Commander Feral?" He said in concern beginning to head down the hall his superior had taken.

T-Bone's face went slack with dawning horror. "Oh god! If what happened to me happened to him..." He didn't finish the sentence as he raced past the Sergeant at a sprint. At the end of the hall he reached the last door and just barely heard the screams behind it. The Sergeant blanched at the wild cries of panic. Razor's face had gone pale.

"Careful buddy, he's going to come out of there completely freaked." He warned T-Bone tensely.

"I know! Just stand back and let me handle him." T-Bone said grimly as he prepared to blast the lock. Moments later, he snatched it open and received a blast of sound in his face as a terrified and screaming Feral plowed into him taking them both to the floor.

Feral tried to gain his feet and scramble away but T-Bone held onto him tightly. As they struggled on the floor, the tabby tom tried to calm him by pulling his face toward him but Feral was so freaked he shoved T-Bone back making his helmet smack the floor hard enough for the SWAT Kat to see stars. Scrambling wildly to his feet, the Commander sprinted out the foyer door and down the hall away from the staircase.

Razor and the Sergeant were hot on his heels.

Shaking his ringing head clear, T-Bone finally regained his feet and raced after the others. He caught up with Feral and snatched him by the back causing the big tom to fall backward sending them both to the floor. The dark tom's weight momentarily knocked the wind out of the tabby, but T-Bone didn't let go.

Sobbing for air, his face wild, Feral nearly slithered away from the SWAT Kat's grip. T-Bone grabbed the tom by his coat labels and pulled his head to his chest and held it there. Heaving for breath, Feral inhaled the tabby's scent and went still. The next moment he was wrapped frantically around the tabby trying to bury himself in the SWAT Kat's body.

"It's okay...sssshhh...breath deeply...come on...you're safe..." T-Bone soothed as he rubbed the tom up and down his back and rocking him in his arms.

"Never...never get away...always find me..." A miserable, shaking voice muttered against his chest. T-Bone blinked in surprise. Feral had never spoke about what happened, just fought hard to push it away. 'Was this the breakthrough they'd been waiting for?' He wondered.

The Sergeant tried not to look down at his Commander. To be told a thing was not the same as truly seeing it. The doctor had explained what little they knew of what happened to Feral. Seeing the absolute terror in the big tom's eyes as he frantically clung to the SWAT Kat, told him the report was definitely incomplete. The Sergeant felt an uncommon fury in his soul to kill Dark Kat personally and get revenge for his now damaged leader.

"We need to get him out of here, T-Bone." Razor warned his partner.

"I know!" T-Bone said tightly. "Hey, big guy, we need to leave here." He said gently pulling the face up to his and looking into a pair of still frightened gold eyes. T-Bone swallowed in anguish. There was so much remembered terror hidden in those eyes. If only they could dig it out and bring it to the light, Feral would finally be free of it.

He tenderly rubbed his fingers in the soaked facial fur trying to soothe and offer comfort. Feral swallowed convulsively but struggled to get to his feet. T-Bone wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him to his feet.

Feral felt as if he was floating, the terror was still there but it was as if it was hidden by a wall of glass...seen but not touching him...he could feel T-Bone's body pressed against his own keeping him grounded. He panted and tried to place one foot before the other, all his concentration focused on the floor beneath his feet.

T-Bone felt Feral sway and his eyes had a glassy look in them but he was trying to keep his feet and move as the tabby pushed him along. As they reached the foyer, T-Bone chewed his lip in indecision.

"How are we to get him to the Turbokat without everyone seeing him like this?" He asked worriedly.

"I can take care of that!" The Sergeant suddenly spoke up. He had been watching the bigger SWAT Kat help his Commander. The tabby's manner gentle but firm. Despite what he may think of the vigilantes, he couldn't deny that they did care what happened to Feral. Now it was up to him to aid them in protecting the Chief Enforcer's reputation.

"First, Razor should come out with me and hand over Hard Drive and I'll tell them the Commander is checking things over then I'll tell the Director to wait a little longer before entering the building. Next, I'll order the squadron back to Enforcer Headquarters. As they move out I'll return to the Director and gather his security close and give them instructions along with our CSI on gathering evidence. While I have their attention, you slip out with the Commander. The pilot of the chopper should be watching me. I'll remain here to stave off any questions we don't want answered." He tersely laid out his plan.

Raising his brow in surprise, T-Bone had to admit it was an excellent plan.

"Works for me," Razor said willingly. "Let's get to it before someone decides we've been gone too long."

Nodding in agreement, the Sergeant opened the door and he and Razor stepped through. T-Bone kept out of sight, hugging Feral close as he watched the Sergeant begin giving orders. In very short order, the enforcers pulled out. Razor headed for the Turbokat while the Sergeant took the Director aside with his security force and kept the group focused on him and away from the entrance.

That was T-Bone's cue to slip out of the building. Hustling Feral as best as he could, he made for the Turbokat, keeping to the shadows so no one would spot them. Razor quickly jumped down and helped him heave Feral up into the cockpit. Moments later the Turbokat lifted into the air and headed toward the city.

Feral was sandwiched next to Razor. He shivered and whimpered at the loss of T-Bone's body near his.

"It's okay, he's right there in front of you...here...put your paw there," Razor said gently, trying his best to keep Feral from panicking in the jet. Shrinking from the smaller kat's body, the big tom nevertheless let him put his paw on T-Bone's hip. The tabby spared a paw to pat Feral's paw reassuringly.

T-Bone landed the jet onto Feral's apartment building. With Razor's help, he heaved the barely functioning Commander out of the jet and down to his apartment. Razor told him he would leave a cyclotron then he left.

Sighing in relief, T-Bone half carried half walked Feral toward his bedroom. He stripped the tom of his clothes and his own then hauled him to the shower. He was glad it was one of those huge walk-in models.

Turning the water on hot, he pushed the tom into the stream and held him upright. Feral choked and became more aware and allowed T-Bone to wash the fear scent off him. He shut the water off and moved them to the dryers. When their fur was dry, he made for the bed and let Feral finally collapse onto it.

T-Bone put his underwear back on before climbing onto the bed and spooning Feral's shivering form.

Feeling his 'kat security blanket' holding him, Feral took a shaky breath. The images of what had happened to him were not gone but they didn't touch him so closely.

Swallowing hard, he began to speak haltingly, "He had his creepling chase me in the dark...for days...my clothes had been taken...shoved me naked into that dark place and let his creeplings torment me...they would...jump on me, lift me in the air and drop me, touch me intimately, hurt me but never leave a mark on me...Dark Kat killed one of them when it clawed my chest...then the loud noise...exploding without warning and going on for hours...the dark...oh god...the dark...no light ever...I would be left alone for long periods and fed a small amount of food and water over longer and longer periods...his laughter drifting to me from the dark...at first my hatred and fury sustained me but the longer I went without sleep, food, water...the bursts of noise...the more desperate I became...I began to lose my grasp on reality...I just couldn't take anymore...I withdrew...apparently that ruined the fun for Dark Kat...I was locked in...no food...no water...no sound but my own...I screamed till I was hoarse just to have some kind of sound...it was unbearable...the silence...the dark..." He finally trailed off, totally spent, tears coursing down his face.

Horror and anguish closed T-Bone's throat. 'That bastard Dark Kat! Feral was very lucky to have survived at all.' He thought. "You made it though...you're safe now...and now that you've finally faced the nightmare you should be able to put it to rest." He told the shaking tom, holding him close and nuzzling his neck in reassurance.

He continued to hold the tom until he slipped into deep, exhausted sleep. Tired himself, he followed dark tom into slumber. In the morning, he would call Dr. Fresco and tell him what had happened and what he needed to do now.


	10. Chapter 10

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 10: Desperate for Intimacy

Trembling on the edge of awareness he felt desire ignite in his body. The warm feeling of a familiar hardness pressing against his tail caused a cascade of need that made him rub against it almost desperately. It had been soo long but suddenly it was pulled away. He couldn't stop the whimper of desolation that escaped his throat.

T-Bone had awakened in surprise when his erection was being rubbed by Feral. Afraid he would upset the tom he pulled away, preparing to get up but he hadn't moved more than a little bit when an anguish sound escaped the dark tom. He halted in concern.

Leaning over the kat he murmured soothing words that had comforted the tom before. The response this time, though, shocked him.

"Oh please, please don't pull away...I need to be touched soo badly...it's been too long..." was the anguished plea.

Feral felt bitter humiliation at his needy behavior but he couldn't bear being untouched any longer and was willing to accept a SWAT Kat if that's what it would take to get his body to respond to someone.

T-Bone was moved to compassion by that desperate plea. He quickly pressed close again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. You should have told me. I wouldn't have minded helping you." He said softly, wrapping his arms around the large torso and beginning to caress the chest.

Feral moaned and writhed back against the tom behind him. "I haven't been very intimate before the kidnapping and not at all after it happened. I couldn't respond to anyone." Feral admitted softly.

"Oh, Feral...I can't imagine how hard that was for you. Apparently you feel comfortable around me and that's allowed you to let go of whatever is inhibiting you at least let's hope so. We'll see okay?" T-Bone said with genuine concern. He pulled Feral's face to his so he could nuzzle their cheeks together.

Feral sighed in relief as his body responded to the SWAT Kat's intimate touches. When they kissed a warm flush flowed through him. He moaned needily and rolled so that they were face to face. T-Bone was a great kisser and Feral was sinking thoroughly into it without hesitation.

Their tongues dueled, probing for a taste of each other. A symphony of moans and groans filled the air.

Their paws stroked every part of each others bodies setting off ripples of desire. T-Bone reached down between them and gently fitted their cocks between their thighs for mutual stimulation. He moved his hips slowly until Feral responded and did the same.

Feral growled in heightened desire. 'Oh this feels soo good,' he thought deliriously as he couldn't resist picking up the pace.

In a very short time, Feral came with a gasping roar of surprise followed by T-Bone's more muted cry. They clung together as they caught their breath.

When he'd recovered enough, T-Bone kissed Feral then moved down the tom's chest, pausing at each nipple bestowing a quick kiss, a blow of cool air then sucking the nub hard making Feral's eyes darken with lust and growl his pleasure at the treatment.

Moving down the powerful body he reached Feral's still hard cock. He licked the cream from it as if it was an ice cream cone. Feral's hips bucked as he cried out.

Smiling wickedly, T-Bone suddenly enclosed nearly all the hot pole into his mouth.

"Oh god, T-Bone...yes!" Feral cried out again in wild abandon.

T-Bone worked him hard until he brought the tom to climax yet again. Moving back up to Feral's mouth he shared his bounty with him. The dark tom moaned and eagerly accepted the kiss.

Pulling back to catch his breath, the tabby gently stroked Feral's chest, raking his claws through the deep fur.

"You want to take me?" He asked huskily.

Feral stared at the masked face for a moment. That was something he hadn't done with a male in a very long while. "Yesss! It's been soo long," he breathed in barely restrained enthusiasm.

T-Bone grinned warmly at the eagerness in Feral's face. He knew the tom really needed to do this to regain control of his life again. Dominating another would help him do that.

Spreading his arms out he asked, "So, how do you want me?" Leering at the tom.

Feral licked his lips and studied the feast spread out before him. T-Bone was powerfully built, from his well defined chest to his just rising good sized cock. For a sex partner, Feral couldn't have picked better. Grinning in wolfish desire he said in a deeper, darker voice, "On your paws and knees."

T-Bone shivered at the note of intense desire he heard in Feral's voice. Rolling over and assuming the position he waited with a little trepidation and excitement.

Feral surprised the SWAT Kat by beginning a deep massage of the tom's shoulders and back. He groaned as the strong fingers relieved tense muscles. Feral dragged his claws through the tabby tom's fur without pricking the skin pulling a moan of pleasure from T-Bone. The tabby's tail curved over his back in invitation.

The dark tom leaned down and licked the furless pucker, pleased when he heard the tom growl and shiver. He reached a paw around the leg near him to capture the now bobbing cock in a firm grasp and began a gentle pulling.

"Ohhh...Feral come on ...get to it...I can't wait any longer..." T-Bone panted and begged.

Ignoring the pleas, Feral continued to torment the tom a little longer before finally desisting and mounting him, slowly easing himself in as he was much bigger than the tom probably was used to.

T-Bone winced at the intrusion...Feral was big. The big tom's slow movements though helped him relax and accept the large cock. Minutes later, Feral was completely seated. He laid on top of the tom's back for a moment or two so that the smaller tom was completely comfortable.

T-Bone wiggled his hips signaling his readiness. Feral grinned in anticipation as he began a slow rhythm gradually picking up the pace until he was pounding T-Bone to the mattress. The SWAT Kat dug his claws into the bed and howled.

He'd not been taken by a tom in a while and he was enjoying the hard ride.

Feral reached down and grabbed T-Bone by the scruff and thrust fiercely until T-Bone's hot channel squeezed down signaling the tom's impending climax. Feral released the masked tabby's neck and roared as he poured his seed into the willing SWAT Kat. T-Bone roared his pleasure seconds later.

They collapsed in a heap. All that could be heard was their panting. T-Bone could feel Feral's heart drumming through his back. He smiled to himself. That had been a fantastic ride. Moments later, Feral softened enough to slide free of T-Bone then he rolled off the smaller kat and laid on his back limply.

T-Bone rose up and looked down at the satisfied kat. "Happy now!" He smirked good naturedly.

"Oh yessss. Thank you! God! I needed that!" Feral breathed, enjoying the wonderful afterglow.

T-Bone smiled tenderly and caressed the broad chest beside him. "Glad to be of service."

"Yeah you've been that for a while, haven't you?" Feral murmured wonderingly, raising a paw to return the caress to the well defined chest leaning near him.

T-Bone blushed at the soft observation from the Chief Enforcer. It embarrassed him a little to see that look of gratitude in Feral's eyes.

"I'm serious when I say that I'm humbled before your self sacrifice for an enemy." Feral said, wishing he could see T-Bone's eyes. "You've given up a great deal of your time and emotions to take care of me."

"I'd hope you might have done the same for me if our positions were switched," He said self consciously.

"I'm not sure I'd be that magnanimous. It's really not in my nature." Feral demurred, shaking his head. "I don't feel I've properly thanked you," he said thoughtfully, giving the tabby an assessing look.

T-Bone was puzzled by the statement and the look but before he could ask for an explanation, Feral lazily stretched up and caught the tabby by the back of the neck and pulled him close for a deep, intense kiss.

T-Bone moaned in surprise and shivered when Feral caressed his back then base of his tail causing ripples of pleasure up his spine.

Feral thoroughly dominated the smaller tom, taking control of their next bout of play. Not releasing the tom's mouth, the dark kat wrapped his arms around the tabby and rolled him under his body. Leaving the kiss swollen lips, he nuzzled, licked and sucked each nipple for a few slow minutes. T-Bone gasped and writhed under the powerful tom's teasing.

The big tom moved down the muscled chest licking and nipping just hard enough to draw an explosive yip from T-Bone. The small amount of pain sent shockwaves through the tabby. Feral continued his path of nips to the tom's genitals. Ignoring the straining cock, the dark tom used his claws to lightly score the tabby's inner thighs while he sucked the large ball sack into his mouth.

T-Bone cried out and dug his claws into Feral's back. The big tom moaned at the small pricks of pain, his cock getting hard and weeping pre-com. The tabby's cries of pleasure was making him excited but he didn't hurry. He released the ballsack and swooped down on the hard cock waving before his nose. Growling with hot need, he sucked furiously.

T-Bone screeched and exploded in that hot mouth. Grinning in triumph, Feral got to his knees quickly then grabbed the tabby's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Lining himself up he plunged into T-Bone's hot channel in one swift thrust. The tabby cried out again and clutched the sheets as Feral pounded into him fast and furious.

He was unrelenting as he continued to pound T-Bone into the mattress for what seemed like forever as the heat between them spiraled higher and higher. T-Bone clenched hard as he came with a harsh scream spraying his hot come onto his chest followed by Feral's near primal roar as he climaxed and filled T-Bone with his seed.

Rippling aftershocks raced through them as they held still like statues for several precious seconds then finally collapsed in a heap. Their bodies trembled, their breathing was harsh, and their hearts drummed a rapid tattoo as they simply lay there trying to recover.

Finally, Feral rolled them to their sides keeping his arms wrapped around the tabby. He nuzzled the other's face tenderly and purred. His tail twinning with the tabby's.

T-Bone sighed and nuzzled back, his eyelids growing heavy. Sleep threatened to roll over him. To his surprise, Feral had been incredibly masterful. 'What a lover he was and to think he never bothered to make time to be with someone. Feral needed to take better care of himself,' T-Bone thought, a bit annoyed with the stubborn tom. He'd be sure to tell the big lug that when he could stay awake long enough to do it.

Feral felt wonderful. This tom made him feel soo good and comfortable with himself for the first time in a while. He really couldn't think of him as an enemy now though he wasn't sure they were lovers either. T-Bone could just be doing him a favor like any good intimate partner would.

He'd have to wait and see if he wanted to do anything with these new feelings he was having before doing something that might push the tabby away. That was something he definitely didn't want to happen. He sighed and let the thought go for now as he slipped into slumber to the sound of the tabby's deep breathing.


	11. Chapter 11

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 11: The Light of a New Day

They woke a few hours later to the sound of Feral's alarm. Yawning, Feral reached out and shut it off then leaned over T-Bone's still slumbering form and nuzzled the tom awake.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Feral rumbled playfully.

T-Bone groaned and pushed the big tom away sleepily. Snorting in amusement, Feral kissed the reluctant tom awake. The tabby moaned, still more asleep than awake as he reached an arm out and drew Feral's face closer to him to deepen the kiss. Feral reciprocated by wrapping his arms around the hard body, enjoying the intimacy. Knowing it had to end, he pulled his face away, nipping T-Bone's nose.

The SWAT Kat woke completely and gaped at Feral's smirking face. Pushing the tom off him and rubbing his sore nose, he grumbled, "Okay, I'm up...I'm up...sheesh what a wake up call."

He looked up at the Commander and was pleased to see a relaxed and happy expression. The release of his bad memories coupled with the wild bout of sex had taken the haunted look out of the tom's eyes.

"Well you certainly look a lot better. How do you feel?" T-Bone asked.

Feral thought a moment before answering. 'How did he feel' he wondered. He remembered what had happened to him and was rather calm about it. The memories were bad and uncomfortable but bearable at last. With an amazed smile, he answered, "Surprisingly good! I remember what happened but it isn't sending me screaming or hiding. It's not perfect but it's definitely an improvement."

"That's really good news. Dr. Fresco will be very pleased. You need to go see him this morning, no delays. I don't care how much you feel you need to get to work, this takes precedence." T-Bone told Feral firmly.

Sighing and feeling a little put upon, Feral nodded in agreement and headed for the bathroom to shower.

Smiling in pleased relief, T-Bone got dressed. He would take a shower at home. He would have to stop by and give Dr. Fresco his report as well so he might as well go along with Feral and do that before heading back to the yard.

He had called first while Feral was still in the shower and had been lucky to catch the doctor seeing patients at the hospital at this early hour. Feral was following him in his own vehicle as they pulled into the parking lot. Setting the security on the cyclotron, T-Bone met up with Feral and they walked into the hospital. Ignoring the odd stares they got as they caught an arriving car.

Getting out on the psych ward floor, they went to the reception door and T-Bone pressed the button.

"Yes," Came the receptionist's voice.

"T-Bone and Commander Feral to see Dr. Fresco!" He told her.

"Yes sir, just a moment while I locate the doctor," She told them, hitting the security lock to allow them to enter the holding area.

They stepped in and waited. Feral was a little nervous, paws clasped behind his back and rocking on his feet a bit. T-Bone let him be to gather himself for the debriefing that would be a bit traumatic for him.

The secure door to the ward opened and Dr. Fresco stepped out, a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning, you are looking well, Commander. Shall we go to my office? You might be more comfortable there." He suggested.

They both shrugged and nodded that that was okay and followed the doctor back out of the secure ward and to the elevators again. They went to the second floor, down a carpeted hall lined with soothing landscapes until they reached his office door.

Dr. Fresco said good morning to his receptionist as he ushered them into his inner sanctum.

Feral seated himself in one of the comfortable chairs while T-Bone took a seat on the leather couch.

"Well, according to T-Bone, you had a breakthrough yesterday. Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked as he prepared to take notes.

Shifting his shoulders nervously, Feral gave a flat, emotionless report of the incident, his memories, his reaction and their resolution. After a momentary pause, he also described his morning romp with T-Bone.

The doctor rapidly scribbled notes for some minutes after Feral stopped speaking. The room was quiet except for the soft noise of the aquarium nearby. Feral turned and stared at the fish for a while, using it to calm himself. Relaying that horror again had left him drained and edgy.

"Alright, T-Bone would you give me your impressions of what occurred?" the doctor asked startling them both.

"Oh sure!" T-Bone said, clearing his throat self-consciously. His account matched Feral's pretty much but told from his perspective.

"Excellent! Well, Commander, I'm pleased to say that from now on things should start to get much better for you. The ugly memories will haunt you but shouldn't cause you anymore distressing flashbacks, except for the occasional odd nightmare. Now, that isn't to say you won't suffer a traumatic flashback if you were placed in a like position again. Your job is such that that might happened. Keep your support system in place for those occasions. If you need me don't hesitate to call. I think we can cut your therapy sessions to just once a month for a while then longer as I deem you able to handle things on your own." Dr. Fresco pronounced.

Feral sighed in relief as did T-Bone. They got up to leave.

"Thank you for all your help in giving me back my life," Feral said with a heartfelt handshake.

"You are entirely welcome, Commander but most of the work was your own, I merely guided. I'm truly glad to see you well again. Good luck to you and see you next month." Dr. Fresco said warmly.

Feeling more buoyant, Feral moved easily to the elevators with T-Bone close beside him. They had the car alone so T-Bone spoke privately to him.

"I'm glad too that you're much better but just like the doc said, don't forget to seek me out if you really need me don't wait till it gets overwhelming or you'll end up back in here." He warned.

"I know. I'm not completely cured yet and there could be problems sometimes so I won't forget." Feral promised quietly.

T-Bone smiled warmly and clapped him on the back just before the doors opened to let them out into the lobby. They walked together out to their vehicles.

"Have a good day, Commander." T-Bone called out as he made for his bike.

Feral just waved at him as he unlocked his car. As he made his way to Enforcer Headquarters he couldn't help replaying in his mind the sex he'd had earlier that morning. Just the memory alone gave him strength to ignore the bad that was still in his brain.

He strode briskly into his office, ready to get to work. His Sergeant looked up from some reports he was sorting, a relieved smile wreathing his face.

"Good morning sir, so glad to see you looking well." He said looking his Commander over thoroughly and pleased to see the horror gone from the golden eyes and the powerful body relaxed and ready for work.

"Thank you, Sergeant. I had a breakthrough last night. I'm far from completely well but I am able to function better now that the walled memory is finally released and dealt with. Dr. Fresco gives me a conditional clean bill of health. The only thing that could cause trouble is if I get caught in a similar situation. If that happens, you'll do just what you did for me yesterday along with T-Bone. The only difference will be I should recover much quicker when I'm released from whatever the situation was and comforted quickly." He explained easily.

"I'm very glad to hear that, sir and I'll be ready if it should ever happen. But truthfully, sir, I sincerely hope it never does." The Sergeant said fervently.

"I agree with you on that. So...what's on the agenda for today?" Feral said sitting down at his desk.

The Sergeant handed him the night reports and the preliminary investigation report from Pumadyne. The damage was well on its way to being repaired and wasn't as bad as they feared. He sighed at that, at least something else good had come of that mess.

As he dug into his work with a relaxed mind, he couldn't shake the momentary wistful thought that passed through him... 'How do I get T-Bone in my bed again? I really liked having him there. He was one really hot tom.' He shook himself mentally and pushed the wishful thinking aside to concentrate on his day's work..

T-Bone rode down the hidden ramp into the hangar and parked the cyclotron, hanging his helmet on the bars. He stretched and went to his locker to strip his G-suit off and tossing it into the hamper nearby. Wearing only his boxers and t-shirt, he climbed up to the apartment above. Jake was in the kitchen eating breakfast when he strolled through.

"Well, you look okay for having spent a night with a traumatized Feral." Jake said raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

Chance went to the fridge and grabbed a can of milk then turned and leaned against the nearest counter to face his partner. "He had a breakthrough...man...what he suffered at that mad kat's paws..." Chance grimaced then told his partner what had happened in that old armory.

Jake stared at him in shock then shook his head in anguished disbelief. "Crud, Chance that's terrible. Feral's lucky to even have a mind left after all that."

"You're telling me. That wasn't the end of it though. Turns out, what Dark Kat had done to him had also prevented Feral from being intimate with anyone after he was better. I didn't learn that until he whimpered when I moved my erection away from him this morning. He pleaded with me to be intimate with him. God! I don't know how I missed that but I took care of it. I let him dominate me and damn was he ever good. It was a great morning workout." Chance said with a smirk.

"Ahh...so that's why you reek of sex!" Jake smirked back. "I was wondering how the heck you could have done that after last night. Poor Feral what a thing to add to his already serious problems. Glad you were able to help him. How was he this morning then?"

"Great. We stopped to see Dr. Fresco and he was very pleased with Feral's success and says he is well on his way to being back to near normal. Flashbacks could happen again if he was placed in a similar situation but he should handle it better and recover quicker if I comfort him immediately afterward. I got him to let me know when a problem might be overwhelming him emotionally before it gets too bad." Chance said throwing the can away.

"Well that's a relief. Now we can really get back to normal or as normal as this city gets." Jake said with a smile.

"Yeah, you got that right. Anyway, I need to shower and eat something. See you in the garage in a few." Chance said as he headed upstairs.

"Right, see you in a bit." Jake agreed as he put his dishes in the sink and headed downstairs to open the garage for the day.


	12. Chapter 12

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 12: Capturing the Heart of a SWAT Kat

_Some months later..._

What should have been just another fairly quiet day turned into a heart stopping terror for Feral. Earlier someone had dropped a small disc pack on his desk along with other reports. Because of several meetings it was late in the afternoon before he finally was able to tackle the work waiting for him. He'd opened the package the disk was in and studied it a moment. There was no return address on the package and nothing to indicate where it had come from or what it was about.

Frowning, he popped the disk into his computer and waited. Moments later a frightening image sprang on and a far too familiar voice spoke. He was momentarily frozen, his mind just beginning to panic and retreat. He only caught a little of the image's message before his mind retreated in screams of terror, his body already flying under the desk to hide. Meanwhile the message continued on, ending with an evil laugh then silence except for the wailing scream from under the desk.

The Sergeant had been passing the Commander's office when a horrible scream rent the air. The secretary looked shocked and horrified. Before she could summon help, the Sergeant told her he'd handled it and quickly slipped into the office.

The Commander was not in view when he stepped in, looking quickly around. Then a whimpering sound could be heard in the direction of the Commander's desk. Hurrying up the pedestal, he found his superior in a frightened ball under his desk as far as he could squeeze his huge form. His chair was shoved to one side of the pedestal but fortunately not shoved off it.

Shocked and worried, the Sergeant knelt down and tried to soothe the dark tom but Feral continued to whimper and moan in fright. His body trembled under the old enforcer's paw. Wasting no more time, the Sergeant knew only one person could reach the terrified kat.

He went to where the Commander's coat hung and searched the pockets for the special communicator, praying he still carried it on him. He sighed with relief when his fingers closed on it.

Not too long ago, T-Bone realized the signaler he'd originally gave Feral couldn't tell him whether it was a good idea to just show up to help. Two incidents that had nearly revealed to outsiders that the Commander wasn't all he should be, made him decide a better form of communication was needed, so Razor developed a special communicator with a different signal than the one Callie possessed. Feral's device allowed the Commander or the Sergeant to speak with them so T-Bone wouldn't walk into a precarious situation.

Keying the communicator on, he waited for a response. He wasn't surprised when a familiar gravely tone answered almost immediately.

"What's the problem?" T-Bone asked urgently.

"I need you at Enforcer Headquarters asap. I'll escort you on arrival." The Sergeant told him shortly. "Somethings upset him bad enough to send him huddling under his desk. I can't soothe him.

"Damn! Roger, be there in five!" T-Bone growled unhappily then turned to his partner as he headed for the hangar. "You better go with me buddy. It would look too odd for just me to show up."

"Yeah, you're right about that, Chance." Jake agreed as he followed his partner down.

Chance had been working in the garage with Jake when the special alarm went off in his pocket. It hadn't sounded off for quite some time and it startled him. After receiving the urgent call from the Sergeant, he and Jake changed quickly and made for the Turbokat. Within moments, T-Bone had the jet winging its way to Enforcer Headquarters.

True to his promise he was there in five minutes. The Sergeant was waiting for them on the apron as he put the jet down like a feather. Popping the canopy, the pair jumped down. Razor secured the jet as T-Bone walked up to the older enforcer.

The Sergeant's face was grim as he waited for them to join him then led them quickly through the hangar and to the elevator. He warned off any enforcer that tried to get on with them then hit the button to take them one floor up to the Commander's Office. He strode off the car as soon as the doors opened and hurried down the hall with the SWAT Kats close on his heels. The secretary gaped at them as they trooped by her and went into the Commander's Office.

As the Sergeant closed the door behind him, T-Bone could hear the high pitched wail emanating from behind the desk. Wincing, he didn't rush toward the sound at first. He turned to the Sergeant in concern.

"What happened?"

"I don't know" The Sergeant said unhappily. "I was passing his office when a scream rang out. I raced in here and found him curled under his desk. I hadn't any opportunity to check his desk yet to see what could have caused his reaction."

"Crud! Well I better see what has happened." T-Bone sighed as he quickly climbed the pedestal and knelt down to reach under the desk. He attempted to pull the tom into his arms but was met with terrified resistance. He leaned in closer and began to make soothing noises, calling to the trembling tom.

"Shu shu ...it's okay...it's me...T-Bone...calm down...talk to me..." He coaxed while rubbing the body under his paws, gently.

Feral felt the paws he had wanted soo badly, caressing him and the familiar voice gently trying to calm him down. Shuddering with relief he uncurled and turned into T-Bone's open arms.

"There...there...it's okay...take deep breaths..." T-Bone murmured as he rocked the tom awkwardly from his squatting position. He could feel Feral begin to slow his breathing a bit though his body still trembled.

Feral gulped down sobs of relief and buried his face in the tabby's neck fur as he desperately tried to press as much of his body against the tom as he could despite their tight position under the desk.

T-Bone caressed the tom's back in a soothing motion. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I...Dark Kat sent recording...laughed...I couldn't listen...could still hear him in my mind...heard just bits of the message..." He said haltingly.

"The bastard! I'm sorry, guess I better listen to it for you. We don't want to get blind sided by that creep. You're still trembling...come on... its okay he's not here." T-Bone said continuing his efforts to try and calm the tom.

'Sooo lonely...that's how he got to me...played on my solitary ways...shoved it in my face whole time he had me...said it made it soo easy to brutalize me because I was emotionally defenseless..." Feral found himself rambling. Bits of memory from his torture coming to light. "It's not gotten better since..." He shuddered away from that memory. "I hate not having someone who's there for me alone!" He whispered savagely.

Startled, T-Bone pulled back so he could see Feral's face. "But, I thought you were seeing others now?" T-Bone protested softly.

"Strangers, temporary liaisons...don't fill the emptiness inside. Want so badly to have someone who cares about me and not just sex." He said tightly, hating himself for being so needy.

T-Bone hugged him tighter and felt a deep sadness for the tom. He had spent nearly a year giving of himself completely toward Feral's recovery. 'It seemed strange that he hadn't formed a more intimate tie with him...or had he?' He paused suddenly at that thought.

He realized that his many liaison's of late, had also seemed empty in some fashion. They were sex ...no one had really attracted him that deeply...not even Callie...who he now realized was a friendly flirtation and nothing more...nothing serious. This kat in his arms had meant more to him for a very long time. Was that pity or love...he was at a loss...perhaps he should talk to Dr. Fresco on this. He sighed inwardly, he'd have to deal with this later, now certainly wasn't the time.

"I don't know what to say, Ulysses," he murmured softly, calling the tom by his first name for the first time since Feral's hospitalization. "We'll have to deal with this later. It's important that we find out what Dark Kat is up to. Can you pull yourself together now or do you need to go home?"

Feral's response was nonverbal as he hugged tighter at hearing his name on those lips. He turned his head and sought a desperate kiss. T-Bone allowed it and was surprised when it became something far more. When they finally came up for air, they were both panting and aroused.

'I really need to sort this out,' T-Bone thought in a daze, to Feral he murmured, "Okay, we definitely need to look into this but right now can you manage to finish the day?" He repeated his question.

Feral sighed deeply, wishing everything else would just go away so that he could pursue this feeling of belonging he got in T-Bone's arms, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. He was buoyed by the promise of a rendevous later. "I think I can manage now," he said with more assurance allowing T-Bone to pull away.

"Okay, come on, let's get you washed up," he said standing and reaching down with his paw to give Feral a paw up.

Feral didn't refuse as he duck waddled out from under the desk and took the offered paw to stand. Putting an arm around the big tom's waist they walked off the pedestal and to Feral's private bathroom. They passed the pair waiting by the door to the office, who discretely kept their faces averted to spare the Commander anymore humiliation.

T-Bone shut the door of the bathroom behind them and released Feral. The big tom sighed, grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it with hot water then washed his face. He caught his reflection in the mirror as he finished, stopping he stared at his visage and was shocked at what he saw. Gone was the dynamite individual that had peered out at him with such confidence a year ago. In his place was a stranger with a thinner body that hung wrong on his large frame, dull fur, and huge, haunted eyes that look lost and empty. It pained him to realize that all these months since his torture he had not truly recovered.

T-Bone stared over Feral's shoulder and saw the horror in the Feral's eyes as he beheld himself. The tabby wasn't happy at the image before him either. He felt guilty for failing to note that the big tom hadn't really come all the way back. He had gained some weight but not enough to look normal. He pulled the tom around, pulled his head down, and kissed him warmly but not passionately.

Feral sighed and hugged the powerful body against his own. He couldn't believe that a year ago he only wanted to arrest this tom and throw him in jail and now he wanted him as his lover and mate. What a strange world he'd been hurled into. Sometimes he felt like he was in a dream and none of this was real...he was careful not to dwell on that to much...it would be far too easy for him to retreat into that dream world and never come back.

T-Bone let the hug end naturally. Caressing the tired face, he smiled gently. Feral gave a grudging smile back and sighed deeply.

"Well let's hear what that crud has to say," He said gruffly.

"Are you sure you should try to listen to that again?" T-Bone said in concern.

Feral winced but nodded his head decisively. "With you beside me, I should be able to handle it. Like you said, we need to hear it."

"Okay." T-Bone said with some reservation. They left the bathroom and walked back to his desk.

T-Bone pulled the chair back in place then gestured for Feral to sit. He did so and was relieved when he felt the tabby's paws resting on his shoulders. T-Bone signaled the other two to join them. Razor and the Sergeant came to stand behind T-Bone.

"Alright, let's see what Dark Crud had to say!" He said firmly.

Feral nodded, took a deep breath and restarted the disk.

Dark Kat's evil image flashed on the screen. T-Bone felt Feral go rigid. He squeezed his fingers into the tom's shoulders to ground him.

"_I see that you have managed to escape and regain your sanity, Commander. I commend you on your strength of will. Still suffer nightmares though don't you? Those are my legacy to you. Now for my message. I have played with this city long enough and been thwarted too often. I will not fail this time. You were very helpful there, Commander. Interesting secrets you knew! Hahahahah! Prepare for your new leader to take command. You won't see it happen. It will be far too late for you to take action even with the help of those fool SWAT Kats. I look forward to playing with you again! Perhaps this time I might indulge in a fantasy or two of my own. We'll see! Hahahahahaha!" _Dark Kat told them ending the message with his signature laugh.

A small whimper as well as angry curse escaped Feral's lips. His paws clenched into fists on the chair arms. He was both terrified and savagely angry that Dark Kat had managed to wring important security secrets from him. He realized he was panting.

T-Bone leaned down and nuzzled the furious and shaken tom. "Shhh...easy...there's nothing you can do about what he's taken from you. All that matters now is to prevent him from carrying out his plan."

Whirling his chair suddenly so that he could face T-Bone, Feral snapped, "There was a great deal of information I held secret. There is no telling which of them he has decided to utilize."

"Excuse me for butting in!" Razor suddenly spoke up. "We obviously have no time to waste since Dark Kat has had ample time to put his plan into action. Take a moment and think which of these secrets are the most dangerous and most likely to work for Dark Crud. We have to pray we have time to head him off or spoil them for him."

Feral took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could think of two right off the top. "I think one would be the rebuilt Megabeam Laser Satellite at M.A.S.A. and Turmoil's Vertigo Cannon at Pumadyne. Either of those could destroy the city with ease."

"Crud! Those would do it alright." Razor growled in dismay. "Both are bad so which do you want to tackle?"

Feral blinked in surprise at Razor. But he realized the smallest SWAT Kat was right. They had to split up and hope these were Dark Kats targets. "We'll go for the Vertigo Cannon. It's supposed to be in a lab. The Satellite is in an outside hangar and is huge so you should check it out since you can head off anything from the air easier than we could." He finally decided.

"Fine! Let's go! We may already be too late. We can only hope that Dark Kat thought you would be too incapacitated to get an attack force mobilized. We have to return to the hangar for some specialized missiles first." Razor said quickly.

As they made ready to leave for their separate destinations, T-Bone stopped a moment and hugged Feral. "Focus on the job and nothing else. You can do this!"

Feral hugged back tightly and nuzzled the other tom. "I'll do my best. I won't let him destroy my city."

"That's the spirit! Good luck to both of us." T-Bone said in farewell as the Sergeant escorted them back to their jet while Feral summoned all his forces for a quick run out to Pumadyne.

Sincerely praying that they weren't too late.


	13. Chapter 13

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 13: The End of a Nightmare

_Megakat Aeronautical Space Center..._

"Well it looks peaceful enough," T-Bone commented through his radio to Razor as he took the Turbokat in a low circular pass over the space center. "No sign of the Black Widow. Got anything on the radar?"

"No...wait! Something huge on the radar coming in from above us. Take evasive action, T-Bone," Razor shouted setting up his weapon's display.

The tabby pilot shoved the yoke forward pushing the jet out of the descending object's path whose shadow nearly engulfed them.

"Crud! That's not the Black Widow!" He shouted in shock.

A huge, black circular ship was gracefully soaring closer to the space center totally ignoring the smaller plane.

"Looks like Dark Kat has been really busy, buddy. That thing has very good shielding according to my sensors. I'm not sure what I have that will penetrate it." Razor said, his voice tight with worry.

As the pair watched from a safe distance, the strange ship fired a blue light down to a group of buildings below it. One of the building's roof evaporated exposing the satellite to the light of day.

"Make a pass, T-Bone. I'm going to try something," Razor yelled.

T-Bone made a non-verbal acknowledgment and swept the jet over the top of the huge ship. A beam shot out but the tabby managed to tip the jet on its side to avoid it and tried again to approach but met with the same beam.

"Crud! I can't get close enough, you're going to have to try from here, Razor!" T-Bone growled angrily as he held the jet as close as he could and avoid being hit by the strange beam.

"Hold here then, I need to do something," his partner told him then descended into the bomb bay. Razor grumbled to himself as he quickly made some fast alterations to a missile. Finished, he climbed up to his seat. "Okay! Let's see if he can brush off this..." He fired his modified missile.

While Razor had been quickly altering his armament, Dark Kat had captured the satellite in a steel net being guided by his ninjas and creeplings. He was hauling it up to his ship when Razor's missile hit him broadside.

The ship was rocked hard and the shield sparked violently and went down. Following up his advantage, Razor fired a brace of multiple armaments to try and bring the ship down.

Scramblers shorted out the control systems, banshees caused creeplings to scream in pain, and plain old missiles pounded the ship to pieces.

"Noooo..." Dark Kat screamed in fury, slamming his fists into his now worthless console. Jumping up from his seat, he headed for his escape craft. Growling to himself, he slapped his palm on the button that would open the mini hangar where the small ship waited. "How did they know to be here? That fool Feral shouldn't have been able to say anything even if he had somehow managed to regain enough brain matter to function again...what went wrong." He rumbled to himself in angry confusion. He climbed into his ship and launched it.

"T-Bone he's trying to escape!" Razor shouted as his sensors detected the escape ship speeding away.

"Oh no he won't!" T-Bone snarled. A killing fury built within him as his mind remembered the hell Feral had gone through over the past year and would always be plagued by for the rest of his life. There was no way this piece of worthless crud would get away with it. He would bring Feral some measure of peace with Dark Kats utter destruction.

He pushed the jet hard, pressing them into their seats with the higher g's to catch the fast moving mini-ship. Finally he closed the gap and usurped Razor's weapon's control to fire a baby boomer up the rear of the fleeing ship. It hit square on. As he pulled the Turbokat up and away he watched as Dark Kat's ship blew itself apart. A body was flung away and Razor decided to grab it. They needed to be certain that Dark Kat was finally no more.

Once the body was secured in the hold, T-Bone rushed to Pumadyne to see if Feral needed assistance since they still didn't know if Dark Kat intended in taking both objects for his plans.

_Pumadyne..._

As his troops descended on the research facility, Feral's gut tightened with fear. His face, however, showed only fierce determination. They passed through the gate where the security force was startled by their presence not having been warned that anything was wrong.

Not wasting time with lengthy explanations, he asked the head of security where the vertigo beam was being researched. Eyes wide the security chief told him and led the group through the main facility to a more reinforced building at the rear.

It was there they encountered Dark Kats creeplings and ninjas. They had blown the heavy security door, knocked out or killed the scientists and guards before grabbing the beam. Creeplings were carrying the huge piece of weaponry while the ninjas provided protection so that they could leave in a small ship that was parked near the building's entry.

"Get those things! Don't let them escape with the beam!" Feral bellowed as he pulled his laser and began firing at the creeplings while his own officers prevented the ninjas from taking him down.

After some fierce fighting with losses on both sides, Feral's enforcers managed to bring down Dark Kat's forces and, though a little damaged, the vertigo beam was still in their paws.

Feeling triumphant and pleased with their success, Feral ordered cleanup of the dead and the gathering of the still living prisoners. All the creeplings had been killed, thankfully. He hated trying to jail those things because nothing could really contain them.

A roar over his head announced the arrival of the SWAT Kats. He looked up and saw them come to a landing not far from his clean up crew.

He began to walk up to them, concerned that they still hadn't gotten Dark Kat. He didn't look forward to chasing that particular omega down. As he got closer with the Sergeant at his heels, he was surprised when the cargo doors lowered.

T-Bone and Razor were standing just within with grim expressions. Frowning, Feral moved to walk up the ramp.

T-Bone held up a paw to halt him. "We got him! He's dead. We brought him here so that there would be no doubt and give you some peace." He told Feral grimly but with cold triumph in his gravely voice.

Feral froze, his heart slammed in his chest. 'Dead...he was dead?...I've got to see!' Taking himself in paw, he nodded firmly and continued on up the ramp. The SWAT Kats parted and let him come forward.

Laying in an ungraceful, bloody heap was the bane of his existence and sanity. He moved as if mesmerized. He never knew when he knelt down and pulled the thing on the floor over to its back, he was far too focused on seeing his enemy and nightmare, dead. The face that looked up at him blankly was the face of Dark Kat without a doubt. He stared at that face unmoving and unable to look away.

Finally, fingers firmly gripped his shoulder and a voice murmured close. "He's gone Ulysses. Let it go!" T-Bone told him softly.

Feral shuddered and finally broke the spell that had held him in his memories. He stood up and turned his back on the body and walked firmly out of the jet. T-Bone let him go, relieved that Feral seemed to be finally regaining his freedom from his memories.

As he passed his busy enforcers, he ordered a group to collect the body from the Turbokat and have it taken to the coroners. He finished his duties at the site and wrote up his preliminary report before finally leaving. He had heard the Turbokat depart some time ago and now it was his turn to depart, returning to his office to pick up the pieces of his life now that his worst nightmare was finally no more.

As he sat at his desk writing up the report from the afternoon's action he included the information on the attack on the space center. He would speak to T-Bone later to fill in their part of the action and subsequent death of Dark Kat.

He felt tired and drained as he left at the end of the day, leaving on time for once. He drove on autopilot for home. Entering his apartment, he slowly stripped off his coat and weapon, securing both in the coat closet and hidden wall safe.

He undid his tie as he headed for the kitchen. He really didn't have much of an appetite but thought some hot tea would soothe him. As he gathered his tea making things, his mind went over the days many events. He didn't understand why he felt depressed now. He should feel elated that Dark Kat was finally dead but the triumph of the event had worn off and now he felt empty and lost. It didn't make sense.

So lost in his thoughts, he never sensed he was no longer alone. A pair of powerful arms gently wrapped around his waist and a masculine scent filled his nose as a face nuzzled his neck.

He froze for a long moment as his senses caught up with the fact that T-Bone was standing behind him providing much needed comfort. He gave a long sigh of relief and relaxed in the arms holding him.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not glad but I'm surprised to see you?" He asked in a low voice.

"I had a feeling you might need me." The tabby said simply. "And I did promise to see you tonight."

"Oh, I had forgotten that! I'm confused as to why I feel so depressed. He's dead! I should feel happy!" He growled in irritation.

"I'm not a shrink but I think it's because you feel somehow cheated. It probably would have been more satisfying if you could have been the one to take him out but it just didn't work out that way. Or... now that you're free, your feelings of loneliness is overwhelming you. Of course I could be all wet on both guesses!" T-Bone said thoughtfully.

"Those are as good a guesses as any other. Doesn't change the fact I'm depressed right now and shouldn't be." Feral sighed in resignation as he continued to make his tea. T-Bone released him so that he could do so and took a seat at the table.

"Don't worry, it'll fade eventually and not trouble you. However, I have another way in mind that might help you feel better sooner." The tabby rumbled darkly.

Feral blinked at that strange note in T-Bone's voice and turned with his tea to look him in the face. This was one of those times when he wished he could see the SWAT Kat's eyes to know what was going on in his mind.

Puzzled, he pulled out the other chair and sat down next to T-Bone and eyed him questioningly.

An oddly predatory smile bloomed on the tabby's lips as he suddenly leaned forward, a paw coming up behind Feral's head to pull the dark tom close for a kiss.

Feral didn't have time to resist or take a breath before the kiss effectively made him forget everything. His mind turned to mush and time had no meaning.

When T-Bone finally released him, he was panting and his eyes were all pupil, dark and wanting.

"If that doesn't wipe it from your mind, I don't know what else will," he said huskily, caressing Feral's neck with his fingers.

"Hmmm, I think that just might do it..." Feral said breathlessly, tea forgotten as he leaned forward again to capture those tempting lips in another deeply passionate kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**TREMBLING ON THE EDGE OF SANITY**

Chapter 14: Finding Love

'Oh yes this was what he'd been searching for,' he thought deliriously as T-Bone sent him soaring again.

The kissing in the kitchen had moved to the bedroom and Feral was wrapped firmly in the arms he had desired for quite some time. This time T-Bone was dominant and Feral didn't feel any qualms about it, oddly enough, since he knew the tabby would let him switch if he asked but right now he wanted to be possessed...to know the tabby truly wanted him and not because he felt sorry for him.

His attention was recaptured as T-Bone slid home in his now well used channel. He groaned and arched his back to allow deeper penetration. 'Gods it felt sooo good.' He growled. T-Bone found that sweet spot each and every time making him tremble and beg.

T-Bone groaned as he slid home in the still tight channel. They had been making love for some time now and it just got better and better. He found he wanted his kisses, his touch and, yes, his dominance when they switched roles. There was a deep connection there. One that had begun out of duty and pity to one of caring and perhaps the first blushes of love.

He felt complete in a way he never imagined. Fate definitely had a very weird sense of humor. Twining two such antagonists into lovers and mates. Course this was going to go over real big with his partner and Callie. 'Time to change the channel,' he thought ruefully as he let his mind be taken over with lust as he pounded his new lover into the mattress once again.

'Ecstasy...such wonderful ecstacy...' Feral mused as he stared at the ceiling some time later. He caressed the soft sandy colored fur that draped itself over his lower half. T-Bone was still sound asleep after giving him the most heavenly and intense loving he'd ever had in his life. The thought that they would do this many times without count in the future, gave him a contented feeling that eased all the horror he had experienced over the past year.

That wasn't to say they wouldn't encounter some major problems with the other kats in their lives once this became known. He sighed, 'Isn't that just life for you? Solve one problem and more rear their ugly heads.'

"What was that sigh about?" Came a rumbling voice near his stomach.

He looked down and saw T-Bone's head looking up at him. He really wished he could see his eyes. "Just realizing that my loneliness might be solved but now there's the new problem of the one's who care about us being upset about our new relationship.' He said quietly.

"Humph! That's putting it mildly." T-Bone snorted as he pushed himself up and moved to lay next to Feral's head on the pillow. "Anyway, don't let it trouble you. That's minor compared to what you've survived in the past year. We'll just deal with it as it happens. Deal?" He said nuzzling Feral's face.

Feral mewed softly with pleasure. "Deal!" He breathed the word as he turned his head and kissed his lover deeply.

The morning brought a feeling of comfort and joy. It might have sounded cliche but it had never been truer in Feral's live than now as he sat drinking hot coffee and eating breakfast with his lover sitting just across from him.

They had decided to tell the important kats in their live about their new circumstance rather than wait until someone found out by accident. Of course, the public couldn't be told. That was a kettle of worms they had no intention of letting out. The kats they intended to tell would understand if not accept very readily but the public...no way.

Putting their dishes in the sink, Feral returned to the bedroom to finish preparing for work. When he came out he found that T-Bone had finished the dishes and was waiting for him. That made him feel so warm inside. The tabby came up to him and kissed him deeply as they held each other close.

"See you later, big guy!" T-Bone said with a smirk as he made for the balcony doors.

"Later, love." Feral murmured softly opening the front door and going out closing and locking it.

In his office, later that morning he was chipper and fairly glowed with contentment to the Sergeant's eyes as he came in with the report on yesterday's events.

The Commander glanced up as he walked to the desk and placed the report on it.

"Thank you. Please wait a moment, I need to speak with you." He told the Sergeant as he finished something he had before him. Signing the report he'd completed he closed the folder and looked up at the Sergeant.

"I felt it was important to inform of this matter before you found out by accident. You know how much T-Bone has meant to my returning to normal. That total emotional and physical support he gave me unflinchingly for this past year has been the most intense personal attention I've ever received in my life barring my kittenhood." He began earnestly.

"I'm sure some would say that it's natural for me to be grateful and to become rather close to the kat who was responsible for my return to life. And they would be right, however, certain things have occurred between us that have pushed us past just 'being friends'. I really couldn't say how it truly came about but we've found a connection far stronger than we'd imagined." He tried to explain then stopped uncertain how to phrase what he wanted to say.

The Sergeant eyed the suddenly tongue tied Commander with a knowing look.

"You've fallen in love. Yeah, I'm a bit shocked but I could see it happening like a pair of freight trains about to collide. At first I couldn't accept what I was seeing but eventually I couldn't deny that was what was going on. I have to say sir, that you two will have to be very careful how you interact from now on. If I could see it then sometime soon someone else will." He said sagely to Feral's slack jawed surprise.

Shaking his head, Feral cocked his head at the Sergeant in wonderment. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprise you might see it before me. You were outside it looking in but my nose was right there and it still took me a while to realize it." He said ruefully.

"That's usually the case sir," The Sergeant gave a snort of amusement.

Feral had to grin at him shyly. "Thank you for still willing to stay by my side through all this. It's been a hell of a ride and I'm so glad the worst of it is behind me at last."

"So am I sir. As for this new development, well, I hope it doesn't cause you more problems. I do know it does make you happy and more content and that's all to the good, in my mind. I admit, I have a healthy respect for those two miscreants. Their hearts are in the right place even if it is on the edge of the law." The Sergeant said with a sigh of resignation.

"Yes, you are right there," Feral said in agreement.

On the other side of town, Chance was trying to find a way to tell his partner about himself and Feral and wasn't having very good luck. Every attempt ended in him chickening out.

As they took a break at lunch time to grab some sandwiches and get off their feet, Jake eyed his partner seriously. He knew something was bothering him and that whatever it was he was trying to tell him about it but couldn't seem to find the courage to speak it.

Sighing inwardly he finished his lunch and decided to take matters in his own paws.

"Okay, buddy. Out with it! You've been stewing all morning trying to tell me something and its got you in knots...so out with it...no more beating around the bush!" He demanded.

Chance looked at his friend in surprise. He blushed...he should have known...Jake was just too smart to keep in the dark for very long...that was why he was the gunner. Clearing his throat, he decided to just come out with it.

"Feral and I have fallen in love!" He finally just blurted out.

Jake just sat there staring at him. Then he shook his head in amusement. "That's what's got your tail in a twist. Crud, Chance, I knew that! Seeing you two together and how you reacted to each lately told me you had crossed from being tolerant allies to being lovers rather quickly. After what you two have been through over the last year, I'm not really too surprised. Though, honestly, I thought you'd just be very good friends but... it don't matter...what's done is done." Jake said shrugging his shoulders.

"Crud! Jake! I didn't think we were that obvious. I didn't even know that's what was happening until yesterday myself." Chance said in shocked surprise.

"Yeah, well I think the Sergeant and I were catching on that more was going on with you two. The dynamics of how Feral reacted to you was changing whether you or he realized it or not. Does he know who we are?" Jake asked seriously.

"No! It never came up. Surprisingly, he's never asked." Chance said caught off guard by the question.

"Well, that won't last long. If you two continue on then it will come up. I'm okay with it. I know he won't betray us now. He needs you to stay healthy and happy. I don't really think he'll let anything happen to that now." Jake said with certainty.

"No, he won't betray us. Somehow, I know that for certain. Thanks, buddy for understanding. It's kind of a strange situation. We'll have to keep it secret just like our identities. But it's worth! All of it, is worth it!" Chance said with conviction.

"That's good, buddy. Now maybe we can get on with our lives again, though with a slight twist to it. The enforcers won't be trying to tag our tail quite as much." Jake said with a grin.

"That's so very true." Chance agreed grinning back.

_Epilog..._

Another year has passed, Feral and T-Bone grew even closer and were soon living together in a hidden home that was close enough to the city for ease of getting to work but out of sight of the public allowing them the freedom to be with each other without having to look over their shoulders constantly.

Two months after moving in with each other, T-Bone let Feral see his emerald green eyes for the first time. Though surprised somewhat to learn the ex-enforcer was a SWAT Kat, it didn't trouble him as much as he thought it would. No nightmares plagued his sleep anymore. Peace was in his soul and joy in his heart. He had found his love and nothing else mattered.

fini


End file.
